Rise of the Silver Dragon
by cheong.yewfong
Summary: As a girl faces a path that builded itself out of nowhere and forces her in, there was no way out for her. The only hope is to advance, and pray for the best, to pray for anything that can keep her safe. Little was known for her a destiny awaits her. Prequel to the Golden Phoenix, enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

He found the three ninjas he was supposed to be united with.

He trained and achieved the title of a true ninja.

He mastered the legendary Spinjitzu.

He found and learned the way of the Golden Weapons.

He discovered his inner potential, and protected the Green Ninja.

And yet he was still the same old, unchanged, Ninja of Fire, aka Kai.

He sighed, and dangled his legs at the edge of the bamboo bed, sighing. He had to take this chance and prove himself as one of the Legendary Ninja, as Sensei Wu described.

He dressed quickly, tied his belt around his waist, and zoomed to the training grounds, earlier as usual. He slammed a button on a dragon statue near the wooden entrance, and five training spots shot out of the rock tiles. He gave himself the faintest of smirks, and launched to the first spot.

Cole emerged from his room, and was stunned to see the normally sluggish ninja of fire now in intense training mode, totally caffeinated. He was confused, at first, then remembered what sensei said last night. "Oh, give up, Kai. I bet no one among the four of us would be selected as the Legendary Ninjas. Let's just sit and watch ducks."

Kai knocked down another freshly stocked sandbag, not answering his earth brother. Cole sighed, and sat crossed legged just in front of his room. "Before we knew about the Green Ninja, we fought for it like kids fighting for toys. We fought so nadly, wasted so much time into it, and guess what? The son of our enemy got it! How fantastic is that? And now Sensei Wu said there was another new Ninjas, forget it. We just wait. I bet it's not gonna be any of us."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Kai almost roared, shutting up Cole's mouth. "I'm trying to prove to the world that I am one of the Legendary Ninjas!"

"I told you, we are not gonna be one of them!" Cole shouted back.

"You are not the future, so shut up and just give me a little support!" Kai growled, and ran to the last spot. Cole rolled his eyes, and Sensei Wu came out from his hut. "Seems like you haven't lost the enthusiasm. Interesting." The feeble man brushed his long beard slowly, and poured his daily cup of tea. Kai scowled, and jumped from his last spot, and restarted the training again. "Sensei, please, please tell him that we would not be one of them..." Cole looked at his master.

Sensei Wu chuckled. "Unfortunately, my dear Kai, Cole is right. You four are neither of the Legendary Ninja. you'll just have to wait for them to emerge from their dust."

"WHAT?" Kai exclaimed, dropping his sword.

"GUYS! I HAVE GOOD NEWS! I KNOW WHERE THE SERPENTINE'S NEW LAIR IS HELD NOW!" Jay burst out from his room, his hair looking frazzled. The three ninjas looked at him, their eyes glowing with interest.

* * *

**Geez, hope I could squeeze a little of the juice for more stories. In the meantime, review pleeeease?**


	2. A normal life

**Hi people! Okay, honestly, I have a few pages of story for this so... eheheh...enjoy! Oh, yeah, my story title's changing so...just giving you guys a three day ****reminder. There would before new ninjas... two boys two girls... so I need some suggestions for the title 'cause the Silver Dragon is only one of the elements featured and... you know. God, I'm giving out spoilers.**

* * *

Earth

"Hey, frog girl. What's up with the froggy thingy? Are you putting it into your hair for the dance? Ew. How last season."

I grumbled, my mouth full of curses that could probably last for a eternity as a girl dressed according to the latest styles sashayed by. Susan Tekka was one of the worst girls you can meet in this school. Maybe a bitch. A solid bitch in Topshop dresses. But I restrained myself from further curses, and did my business in my locker, before slammed the door shut, leaving the poor old froggy that was supposed to be my experiment for biology class.

I knew I shouldn't agree with my parents for transferring here, into Midwild High. This hellhole made me regret I had never thought Windsley High School was the best school ever in the whole face of this planet. I had tons of best friends there, and not versions of Susan popping into my sight.

And now mom saw a advertisement for this school, and managed to convince me to come here and live a happy school life. Like I said, I agreed, packed up my stuff, hugged my BFFs good bye, and faced the new life of school, hoping for a better environment, a whole new bunch of friends and a better education system.

I didn't expect any of this the first moment I stepped into this school area. First the class bully, Daniel Finn, thought I was his usual target, like the nerds and people with no strength at all. To tell the truth, and not to be arrogant, I was skilled in many martial arts. Silat, the Art of Samurai, Judo, Taekwondo, Karate, you name it, I can show you all the black belts I received.

Anyways, in the first day in my new school, he stomped to me, and noticed something wrong immediately.

Well, it was kinda obvious. Nerds aren't supposed to perform judo flipping on a bully. It took almost an hour to pull him out of the trash can, and I was grounded for performing violence in school.

Ah well, that was pretty much the worst thing that happened to me, comparing to any typical teenagers in their first day of school. Anyways, the moon for the night went down, and the next day came, and I was smashed into my locker by Susan, for blocking her path to the glam art studio. Jesus, no fashion nerds would do that, unless she wasn't one, which she was.

Then later into the month, she boasted how perfect she was by judo slapping a nearby guy who was stashing his bags into the locker while at the hall. I was too enraged to see what happened next, but I really hoped she got pissed off by the teachers.

I sat on a clear desk just by the window side and pretended to practice my moves with my fingers. Now was art class, the class that least liked. It was sooooo boring, like simply painting a paper and you're done. I simply don't understand why people fall in love with it and why did a stupid painting from a child can cost a hundred thousand bucks nowadays.

Miss Lucy Rogers, my art teacher, was kinda nice, but sad, she was teaching such a boring topic. She had sparkling blue eyes, though her hair was tied into a neat ponytail, and she was wearing her usual shirt and cotton cream skirt.

I moaned with boredom as I simply shaded a orange we were supposed to color. I rather hear Mr. Brandon, the geography teacher, talk about the ecosystem all day long.

I sighed, partly relieved as the dismissal bell rang in my ears, and I jerked it back, took my empty bag home. I was drowned in my thoughts as I walked down the pathway to my house. I had almost no friends here, but I knew that I had three really true friends back there... Ashlyn, Ken and Will. Ashlyn...well...she was much of a tomboy. SHe liked football, plays rugby, wrestles with boys, in the school's Navy (yeah my former school has a navy group. Cool, right?). But she was always there for me when I needed help, organized welcome parties when I went overseas, dragged me to some parties when I was down. I had loved her as much as I could as a friend.

Ken. You can say he's a half nerd half athlete. He wold be normally seen in the school libraries as a nerd, studying and raiding practically every bookshop he could find. But when I was planning to visit his house, he wanted me to keep everything I saw a secret. I was confused at first, but then I realized everything was explained when I accidentally tripped over a few weight lifting sets.

But he never told me why he wanted to keep this two faced thing a secret, but I never bothered to ask. His mom and dad were really kind, though they were just like their son; nerdy looking, but as strong as a bull. A healthy bull.

And last but not least, my foster brother Will. I always called him that, though he insist calling me his real name, that was William Johnson. He was always the hothead in class, and many girls fell to their knees when they see him. But not me and Ashlyn. He saw our lack of interest on his...bleargh...handsomeness? And decided to make friends with us, and turns out we shared some similarities. I laughed and complained about the waste of girls he made when he said he never wanted to have a girlfriend.

"Nah, life's never fair. Where's my cheese?"

Me and Ashlyn would laugh our heads off.

I reached home, which was a quiet, modern mansion located in the middle of a private woods. Mom always wanted me to step out and have a breath of fresh air, so we made or decision almost immediately. I walked in slowly, meeting a gate so high it stretch to almost twice my size. I and slammed the door bell, and the door creaked open.

"Hello, mistress. How was your day?" My nursemaid, Daisy, greeted me at the front door of the magnificent house. She had been caring for me since when I was two, and was so far the best friend I had ever had, though she was twice my age now. I hugged her tightly, and went to my bedroom. My bedroom was a little girls dream, with pink walls, white furniture, silk royal blue curtains what covered a french window that stretched for almost a quarter of my room. The bed was a four poster bed, covered by thin satin white curtains. I was coming out of my shower when I realized there was a pale pink note sticked to my enormous wardrobe.

Sorry sweetheart. Mama's not coming back. Simply ask for dinner from Chef Jane.

I grumbled, and slammed onto the door. Mom always take her job as the top priority. Just like my dad.

The faint mention of my dad made my mood drop. He had disappeared from our family ever since I was born. I never met him, nor know the looks of him. Once I tried to venture around the master bedroom for a try, but was caught by mom, and got grounded.

I sighed, and changed into a shirt and a pair of jeans before taking my daily walk out. Midway near the shopping mall, I was already so deep in my thoughts I didn't notice a shadow plunging over me, and knocking me into unconsciousness.

My name is Reanne Silverwoods, and this is the start of my story.


	3. Scaly issues

**Me no own Ninjago.**

* * *

"She must be one of Them." The serpentine general hissed, looking at the unconscious human who just dropped out of nowhere in the middle of their lair. The army first looked at the body as a threat, but then it sounded stupid when they started checking her.

"Massster, we must hide her from the wretched Ninjassss." His right hand man, Dorrakke, advised him. The general snorted, the bitter fights with the ninjas and his army playing in his mind. "No. We can trap her here, let the idiotic bunch of brats find them, and take it as a trap."

"Massster, you know they had achieved their inner potential, which was no stronger than any other things. Out army would vanish in a second."

The general laughed, a icy cackle that rang through the eerie grounds of the new lair. He grabbed his staff, and slammed it to the ground as hard as he could.

"Behold, the army that contained the blood of the rocks."

Coming from the entrance of the lair was at least fifty serpentines, their eyes glowing red dully. Their scales was no longer delicate snake scales. It was made of half rock. Though with the hypnotized looks, Dorrake glared at the general. "You slaved my friends!"

The general, Seekrah, laughed again. "Oh, I'm so sorry. But this spell, I'm afraid, is irreversible. You might have to say bye-bye to your pitiful little friends for now... Or should you join them?"

"NO! There is a solution! Give me the staff!" the right hand man hissed, and lunged for it, but the general easily kept it out from his right hand man's reach. "Oh, did you know that only the true owner could wield the staff?" He laughed, mercilessly, like ice dropping to solid ground, and pointed the staff to his right hand man.

"Your job are officially over." WIth the words, Dorrake's body immediately petrified. The general looked at the army. "Guard the girl. Wait till the ninjas find this."

* * *

Consciousness tugged me slightly, and my eyes fluttered open in response. I was no longer under a blanket of gentle sunlight. Instead, icy drops of water dripped onto my back, making me wince.

Cave water.

I sat up in a jolt, and looked around. Why am I here? I was now in a cave, probably deep inside one. The strangest thing was snakes were moving around me. Okay, not snakes, probably. Humans with snake heads would be more...specific. I squinted, trying to find a artificial hint on the heads, but found nothing. I started to inch backwards, fear pricking me like a shard, and so was the ground. To be logical, you can never sense pain in dreams. So this as real.

I did something necessary, though my masters would kill me for that.

I screamed until my lungs couldn't fill anything.

The... "snakes" looked this way, and hissed. More fear pricked me, but I held my breath and took a combat position. They took their spears, which was with them for the whole time, and started to charge at me.

This time, I wasn't scared. I was confused. Why were they attacking me anyway? Did I have their food, underwear, anything? Maybe their car keys? The greasing oil for their... spears? I frowned, and twisted some being's arm with the help of instincts. It screeched, and fell onto the rocky ground.

After a few twisting and punching and judo flipping, I felt my strength growing slowly. Strange, for it should be getting bleaker every moment. I smiled, taking this as a mere advantage, and looked over how many snake-mans I still had to face. About a few hundred.

My moves got quicker, and my speed was strangely quicker, smoother, like someone was controlling it. I panicked, and as time goes by and my attacking speed grew. It twisted, and became a tornado.

Or what, at least I thought it would be.

My geography teacher said the eye of a tornado was always safe. And now I was stuck in one, I was practically getting more and more insane though my hands were still hacking and flipping, but in a faster speed. Soon I thought i would be spinning forever, then I slowed down, to a halt, and all of the snake-mans had disappeared.

* * *

Kai looked around the dark chamber of a cave. Surely the serpentine would choose such place as a lair, but something feels wrong with the cave. Like positive energy radiating around. He had left Lloyd with his sensei for the mission, to avoid some unexpected harm. Somehow it made him feel unsecured.

He looked at Jay, the Ninja of Electricity. "Are you sure this is right?"

Jay frowned. "To my machine's calculations, yes. But I am thinking what you're thinking, bro. I ain't a machine. I wish Sensei Wu was here. Something's not right about the place. The serpentines are wise enough to not move to a place full of positive energy. Unless..."

The fiery brunette glanced at the edge of the chamber, suddenly realizing that the first Ninja might be inside.

Or glimpsed.

Behind the hidden walls, the general of the Serpentine hissed, his scaly lips curving into a evil grin. "Send them all."

A group of serpentines launched from their hiding places, and tackled the four ninjas. Kai immediately triggered his Spinjitzu mode, and knocked over some of the reptile enemy. But they seemed unstoppable, rising every time they stop, like a swarm of zombies.

"Man, not good! Not good!" Jay cried, his golden weapon flying in his hand. Kai winced. "You're right. I don't think we might be able to make it ou-"

"KAIIIIII!"

The ninja of Fire looked back. Zane, his icy brother, or the 'nindroid', was stuck in the middle of a huge swarm of serpentine army, on the verge of being overwhelmed. Kai screamed for his brother, but at least ten serpentine blocked his way and raised their spears, hissing.

"This is way beyond insane," Kai muttered, and knocked another enemy back. "We're stuck in a trap!"

"YOU ARE RIGHT!" Cole snapped as he flipped a serpentine's body. It crashed to the ground, unconscious, and got up again. "TELL DAD I'M SORRY I DIDN'T WASH THE CAR, AND JAY?"

'YEAH?" Jay cried over the mayhem.

"I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I KICKED YOUR UNDERWEAR WASHER INVENTION-"

"YOU KICKED MY WHAT?!"

It was too late to realize everything. Jay screamed as he was pushed to the ground my the swarm, and the four ninjas dreaded to worse to happen, when a miraculous light zoomed over, instantly killing all the serpentine and knocking them far behind the four ninjas.

Kai was the first to look as the light halted in front of them, and slowly, the brightness faded, revealing a girl in a silver ninja suit. Faint floral engravings and diamonds etched on her shoulder armor, and two silver chain, holding the symbols of a dragon and a moon, all in silver, strapped, cross style around her bodice.

Two bandages was wrapped around her wrists to a quarter arm length, and golden linings traced faintly around her combat boots. Her eyes, silver and glinting like the midnight moon, peeked out from the silver hood of cloth, full of confusion and triumph.

"I stopped that...tornado! And what the hell happened? Why am I wearing this hood?" She lifted her hood, revealing a copper haired girl with silver streaks tied into a neat ponytail with a silver band. Her skin was fair, like a vampire, though a little shade of tan. Her lips and cheeks were blossom red, as pretty as a cherry blossom in the spring.

Kai frowned, and unsheathed his golden blade. "Who are you?"

Reanne's POV

I am utterly confused now. First, I was suddenly transported into a unknown cave. Then the next minute I was fighting with a swarm of snake mans in a tornado, and then I had the tornado thing again, this time meeting four unexpected people. One was a dark haired guy in a red ninja suit, another standing right next to him, a guy with a lighter shade of brown and a blue suit, and the third one was a blond haired guy in a white suit who was looking at me blandly, and the last one was tough looking, black haired and black suited.

Their attire resembled greatly the ninja suit back in the ancient ages of Japan. I looked at them with interest, and realized I was suited differently, too. The heat around my head was rising, and I could feel beads of sweat forming in my forehead. It took me a few seconds to realize that my head was covered by a hood, except for the eyes. I flipped it to the back, like I've did for a thousand times, and closed my eyes as cold air blew to my face.

"Who are you?" The red guy looked at me, his hand reaching for a glowing weapon behind him. I stepped back. "R-reanne Silverwoods."

The blond haired guy stopped him by placing a soft hand on the red guy. "She, perhaps mean us no harm, Kai. Let's continue our business and find the Legendary Ninja." The brunette'e eyes flared. "No harm? She just killed off a single army of indestructible army of serpentine! You call that harmless?"

I cleared my throat for attention, and it worked. "Um, may I know where is this place?" The blue suit guy stepped ahead, and looked at Kai. "Um, chill, Kai. She radiates pure and positive energy. She may be the Ninja we're searching for."

"I don't even know what I freaking doing here! One minute I was back at my house, and then a dark shadow emerged from my back and seemed to knock me down!" I half yelled. The red guy, whom the blue guy called "Kai", pulled the four of them into a tight circle, and they started having some arguments and discussions, before they expanded back into a line. "Hey, you said you don't know where you're going, right?"

I nodded. The black haired guy stepped forward. "I'm Cole. Do you mind returning with us?"

* * *

**And here's my story, so reviews maybe? (call me maybe theme, eheheh) **


	4. Ships fly

**Hi... Groan... Argh, first day of Ninjutsu practice is enough to kill me for a month. Moral: The art of Ninja is only meant for seeing. ... ADFGHJKL I REGRET FREAKING JOINING POLICE CADET! Yeah, they teach Ninjutsu too... *slams onto desk snoring* DURRRR**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Normally, I would always follow my mom's advice, especially the rule "Do not follow strangers" rule. But now the situation was different. I was stuck in a alien world with no aim.

I followed the four people as they chatted with me rapidly along the rocky paths, out of the cave. Soon I was updated with all of the four guys names, personality and hobby. The blue one was Jay, the white one was Zane. Kai explained all about this world of... Ninjago? Odd name for a world. But anyways, it was a normal plain planet, but it hid some guardians, that is the Elemental Ninjas. They wielded much power to control a specific element, like Kai controls fire, Jay electricity, Cole earth, and last but not least, Zane with the ability to control ice.

"And there was a few more in this world. You'll meet another one back at the ship. His name was Lloyd, the legendary Green Ninja. He has the ability to control most of the abilities we have. The Legendary Ninjas are extremely rare. Unlike the Elemental Ninjas, they only emerge when destiny calls. The Green Ninja is one of them. And you, maybe one of the chosen."

I was confused again. "Me? One of the legendary Ninjas? You're crazy."

Cole laughed, a booming sound that rang through the horizon. We were passing through a whole line of mountains now, nothing but silent peace. "Speaking of crazy, I think you might find our home crazier."

He led me to the top of a mountain, which was easy to climb, and I couldn't help but let my mouth gape open.

Ships fly. That's a really lame idiom, though I really liked to use it back at my old school. You never heard of it, yeah, probably it was made by me. The definition was similar to pigs fly.

And now, floating right in front of me, was a sail ship almost as big as a cruise ship, colored in red. I could hear Kai chuckle behind me, and someone patted my back. "C'mon. Get in already." A girl with bobby hair, probably the age of 17 and dressed like a Chinese doll emerged from the deck, looked at me, and smiled. "That's Nya. She's my sister." Kai said, almost proudly. "And my girlfriend!" Jay added enthusiastically.

I smiled back, and gave a little wave as I stepped onto the deck. Nya welcomed me warmly, as if she expected this. "Hey! I'm Nya, but I think my brother mentioned me already."

I grinned. "Yeah, glad to meet you."

"Glad to meet you too."

A feeble old man suddenly walked from the upper room to us, followed by a young adult in green suit, who must be Lloyd. "I see you've brought the Ninja of the Silver Dragon." Kai got confused slightly. "Silver Dragon?"

The old man gave a wrinkly smile. "I suppose I hadn't told you about this. The power of the Silver Dragon is ancient, and extremely powerful as it is rare. Very few can achieve the power. The abilities are extracting pure energy from the universe, and, as you know, is almost impossible to perform. A Ninja of the Silver Dragon... if she achieve her true potential, she would be controlling the power of a god. But before that, the wielder of the power is most powerful when the night has fallen. So she is called the Ninja of Moon in short. That explains about one of the pendant of one of the two chains hanging on Reanne's suit."

I was stunned. A normal student, wielding the most powerful element in the world? That is just sick. "Um, excuse me-"

"You may call me Sensei Wu." The old man said. I gave him a awkward smile, and continued. "Sensei Wu, I think you've mistaken. I may not supposed to be someone important. I'm just a high school student."

"You're expecting yourself to b a normal student." Sensei Wu mused, looking at me. "Expect the unexpected. You are under the teachings of mine now, for this moment."

"But my mom and teachers would kill me!" I exclaimed. "I should be finding a way back by now."

Sensei Wu snorted. "Perhaps this would manage to convince you to stay."

He went into the upper deck inner room, and came out with a blond haired guy in a orange ninja suit. he had more armor than me, and two copper wristbands was attached to both of his wrist. A golden pendant of the sun hung just under his collar. The shades of orange reminded him of the last stage of dawn, where the purplish color had faded, and the sun had risen.

But the familiar, handsome-ish copper hair, the vampire skin, and the sparkling auburn eyes... He looked so recognizable I was completely speechless.

"WILL?!"

* * *

"Rea?! Is that really you?"

I felt as if the whole weight of the Earth decided to settle on my shoulders. Bewilderment and joy filled me as I rushed to hug him, and he hugged back. "Oh, holy god you can't believe this is happening! One minute I was at the park, and then another- I was knocked out by someone, and ended up in Sensei Wu's ship, and then he told me all about the whatever crap..."

"Wait, hold on a second, a question." I looked at him. "What Ninja are you?"

Will shrugged. 'That old man keep saying about things that I was the Ninja of the Amber Dawn, blah blah blah... What about yours?"

That explains his suit color.

I shrugged too. "Me... they say I was the so called Ninja of the Silver Dragon?! Lame title, right?" Will frowned, and laughed. "Nope, mine's lamer."

We would be keeping the my-title-is-lamer debate on and on if Sensei Wu hadn't stop us. "As you two had met each other, have you met your decision, Reanne?"

I hesitated. This is a whole new world. With probably no exit back to mine... maybe if I go with the flow, I might find a path... I scanned the five ninjas, and nodded solemnly. Sensei Wu smiled. "Excellent. Why not have dinner before further discussing?"

The heavenly scent of grilled chicken was completely mind draining as it entered my nostrils. The whole ship interior design was Japan style, nice, simple and cozy. Zane showed me a few spare rooms which I could use as a permanent bedroom. I thanked him, and he told me to get ready for dinner.

Soon, Zane walked into the room, a plate of grilled chicken in his hand, a plate of barbecued fish on the other. But that wasn't the funny part.

"A ninja wearing a apron?!" I could barely speak. Will was laughing so hard he choked on his appetizer. Kai gave him a assuring smile, but Zane was confused. "What?"

"N-noth-nothing..." Tears rolled out from my eyes, but I bit my tongue to stop my laughing and took the first drumstick of the chicken. "Thanks for the dinner." Kai smiled, and took the second one.

Midway through the dinner, among the chattering and playful pushes, Cole suddenly jerked up. "Zane, you promised me caramel chocolate cake!" He stood up, and eyed the white ninja. Zane smiled. "I'm sorry, the flour ran out."

"What? I thought we bought heaps of it yesterday!" Cole looked around, trying to spot innocent faces. I just stood there, and leaned to whisper to Lloyd, who was wolfing on a bun next to me. "Is Cole a cake maniac?"

"You can say that again." Lloyd stuffed the last of the bun into his mouth, smiling with satisfaction. "He always eats cake, cake, and more cake. Strange that he never gets tired." Then he gave a little chuckle, and Cole looked this way. "LLOYD!"

"What? Blaming me again?!" The green Ninja moaned. Cole went red. "THE LAST TIME YOU PRANKED ME, IT WAS ON A RED BEAN SOUP-"

"IT WAS, LIKE, THREE MONTHS AGO-"

Me and Will looked at each other, then the arguing ninjas before giving ourselves a bitter smile. Finally the truth was revealed.

"SENSEI!? YOU ATE ALL THE FLOUR? B- BUT WHY?!" Cole stuttered, the tofu in his hand on the verge of slipping. The old man coughed, and out came white dust. "You never trust each other, and you, Cole, even I gave you a test by Lloyd, still jump into conclusions. They are very dangerous and destructive, as I told you."

"Twice." Cole muttered.

After a great satisfaction of Chef Zane's dishes, Sensei Wu told Kai and the ninjas to guide me and Will around the City of Ninjago. "In fact, we're just under it now." I ran to the wall of the deck to check the scene out.

* * *

**PLEASE, DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU FEEL LIKE KILLIN' ME? I NEED MENTAL HELP? I NEEDA KNOW! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Tangled memories

**I kinda had some fun, and probably some tears in this part. Read, and you'll know why or get confused. **

* * *

It was exactly like looking down at the Chicago city from a helicopter. Building lights dazzled me, and skyscrapers stretched to the twinkling stars dotted in the night stars. Cars and buses zoomed around the city roads, passing by numerous people walking by. Even from his height, I could hear the noises of a normal city, and some shoutings. It reminded me so much of my home city.

Home. Even I had been here for only a couple of hours, homesickness tugged me like a prick on a cactus. Tears threatened to escape my eyelids, but I bit my tongue, but in my mind, I was pondering what was mom doing now, or what was Daisy's reaction. At least Will was here, not panicking because he was dragged into the same crazy world.

"It's beautiful." I murmured. Sensei Wu pointed his bamboo staff at the four ninjas. "You can guide her around, and she can come here more often. I think it reminded her a lot of home."

"Nah. Rea you go on. I have a lot of stuff to check out here." Will waved a goodbye to me with a grin, and strolled off into the ship. Jay gave me a funny smile. "And me too...I kinda need to take control of the ship... make sure your friend doesn't wreck anything important, or even minor. So... toodle-loo."

"I have to wash the dishes." Zane smiled, and followed Jay into the ship. Nya looked at the two ninjas. "Irresponsible. Boys. You know them." She sighed, and patted my shoulder. "Have fun."

Kai ushered me, to the deck, and we jumped off the deck of a building. The first thing I was concerned was my clothes. Were the people here used to ninjas walking around with blades with them?

"Is it cool if I raid the clothing shop first?" I half joked to them. Kai nodded. "Anything. You're a girl, right? Always about clothes. Here's some money for all those dresses. Have fun." Lloyd handed me some coins.

I smirked. "Not really. Thanks."

"I wanna go to the bakery." Cole mumbled. Kai and Lloyd smirked, and dragged him outside.

Minutes later, I piled a bunch of clothes in front of the counter, which the cashier took the sight in awkwardly, and accepted my cash. The minute I paid, I zoomed into the changing room and came out in a pale pink shirt, a denim jacket and jeans plus a pair of sneakers.

Now I looked normal. My ninja suit was still in my bag, though. I looked at the mirror, taking deep breaths as I saw a whole new look of me, altered by the Silver Dragon's power dwelling inside me, revived. My eyes, once plain chocolate brown, now was colored silver, almost glowing like the moon. My once dry lips was pale cranberry pink, healthy and smooth like I applied lip gloss, lip balm and a few layers of lipstick, which I never do. My skin was fairer too, and my body was even stronger and slender. I noticed them when I went to the bathroom before I took a shower, and almost screamed.

I took a deep breath, and tied my hair into a pony tail. Even my hair was not the same. My mom never let me dye my hair, nor I would ever bother to. And she would definitely scream when she see me my hair having silver streaks along it.

I gave myself a confident smile, and walked out of the changing room, and out of the shop with all the clothes bag in my hands. Lloyd volunteered to help me bring the bags to the ship, and let me resume my walk around the city.

Midway through a shopping mall in the central park, I was going through a few books about martial arts and fantasy when I accidentally dropped a book while inserting another. I leaned down to pick it up when the cover title, in golden words, caught my eye.

The Ninja of the Silver Dragon

I rubbed my hands against the maroon velvet cover, and opened the book.

_Chapter 1- the Power_

_The massive power started... as a beast. The Silver Dragon had scales shining like diamonds, the eyes glowing like the moon, the claws, stretching like shards of the dagger of a warrior. He was worshipped as a god..._

I slammed the book shut. I'm buying it, and resuming it back in my room as soon as I finish my tour. I ran to the book counter, and paid for it as soon as possible.

After the shopping, I was ready to return to the ship when I heard screams of help. I spun around, fear and alertness stabbing me. There was what Kai called the Serpentine- half man, half reptile. At least there was ten of them, terrorizing the peaceful city and its civilians. I wanted to make a break for it, but my new, and alien responsibility froze me.

_You are one of the most powerful ninja in this world, Reanne. Your job is to save the civilians, not run away from the situation. _

_But I wasn't even trained to be a ninja-_

_YOU KNOW THE ART OF NINJA FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

Feeling a little stupid for mentally fighting with myself, I ran straight into the mayhem, dodging a flying car thrown by one of the reptile-like man. The serpentine hissed, and lunged at me. I could feel the memory of the Spinjitzu, the tornado I made for two times, forming and flowing in my veins as I slashed and hacked, and slowly, the vortex colored of steaks of silver appeared around me.

My movements grew as smooth as alight breeze, and soon all the serpentine had fallen to their feet, some groaning, some just lying there, their heart beat stopped. Well, almost. One of them, the scales shining white under the lights of the city, held a war spear, the blade inching closer to a blond haired girl which the hair covered the face. "Touch me, and she dies." It hissed.

My heart plummeted and rose, my mind whirling and jamming, desperate to find something in my power that could... save the girl..."

Then it hit me, what sensei had said when he was explaining about my power.

"The power is most strongest when the night has fallen." It was night now, and I can feel myself getting stronger, like all the sleepiness had faded from me. sensei said another thing... I could absorb pure energy from planets. But the problem is, I had no idea how to perform it.

But at least I had to try. I slammed my eyes shut, and concentrated. I first pictured the image of the moon, lingering in its axis, having its place among the galaxy. Then it slammed into me. The energy radiating around the Milky Way...so much of energy... so rich and strong. I banished the distractive thoughts, and looked into the energy in the moon. It was unlimited, and it carried the most powerful of all the planets, so I drew some energy. It was soundlessly projected into the power of mine, and I felt it spreading into my body.

I opened my eyes, the power in my hand, and, with the help of the concentration on mine, launched it at the serpentine's head. It blew off into pieces of scales and flesh, and yes, slime. (you think I'll say blood? Heh heh.)

I ran to the girl, now free from the grip of the dead serpentine, and helped her up, ignoring the fact that I was back in my silver outfit. The first thing I did when she got up and thanked me was brushing her hair from her face, to see her looks. I don't know I was supposed to be glad or devastated to do it.

"ASHLYN?!" I cried in practical surprise. It was, the blond girl, her hair in a mess, her eyes, still blue, was lost.

"W-who are you? I said thank you for saving me, please, leave me alone!" Immediate shock paralyzed me. She didn't recognize me. I didn't blame her. She came to this world, had to face a whole lot of crazy things, and now she almost got killed by the serpentine. And then I got a whole new look, thanks to the ninja thing, that is completely not her fault.

"Ashlyn, chill! It's me, Reanne!" I cried again, this time shaking her violently. She shrieked, jerking away. "I DON'T KNOW! OKAY, YOU SOUND FAMILIAR, BUT I DON'T KNOW! THEY SCREAM, BUT I DON'T KNOW!"

She really don't know me. Familiar, but no sign of recognition.

Forgotten.

By my best friend.

More tears pierced my eyelids, bringing my sorrow out, trickling, softly, down my chin, dropping onto my former best friend's shoulder. I lunged to hug her, and made sure I injected all my feelings into her, to bring her lost memories to light.

To bring my friend, whom I shared so many memories, dark and light, back.

"ASHLYN! WAKE UP, FOR ME, PLEASE!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU! BEAST SCREAM, BUT I DON'T KNOW YOU!" She slammed her hands on her ears, shaking her head violently.

I tried using my new power to revive her. I closed my eyes, and, tried, with the help of the energy from the Moon, successfully entered her soul, and tried to clear her soul, which was now black, blazing in her mind. I was kinda surprised to have this power, that means I could stalk people mentally. I projected pure power into the black soul, but it simply bounced off. It was protected by a barrier.

I withdrew, filled with disappointment and hopelessness. In this situation, she would never recover from the memory loss, and probably, I'll lose a friend, forever.

No, I grasped my fist, my soul burning. I can't let her just like that. I had to bring her back to the ship, and maybe, Sensei Wu might find a cure for it. Yes. Don't loose hope.

* * *

"Um, rule number one for ship's security, Reanne. We don't bring non-ninjas into the deck." Jay reminded me awkwardly. I ignored him, and stormed into where Sensei Wu was resting. "Sensei, you have to do something about her. She's my best friend from my other world, and I found her in the streets attacked my the serpentine. I saved her and the other civilians, but she lost her memory. Please, Sensei. Help her. Her me." I looked at him, and tried my best to reflect by begging.

"Sensei, Reanne just brought some random kid into our bounds- oh." Cole barged into the room, and looked at Sensei, then me holding my lost friend. Sensei closed his eyes slowly. "Hm... I may not be able to help you... but there are options." Hope shot into me like a meteor, jerking me to a alert mode. "Who? Please, please tell me!" I ignored Ashlyn's screaming and thrashing.

The old man looked slightly upwards. "You'll have to seek the location of the one who placed the barrier of the memory. If you're lucky, and the man is merciful, he might remove the spell." He looked at me, then the wild girl. "I wish you good luck, in both finding the man, or women who distracted her memory, and finding the last ninja. For now, I'll be taking care of the friend of yours for a while. You will be starting your training tomorrow."

I pondered deeply as Sensei Wu departed, followed by the two ninjas, dragging Ashlyn with him.

And finding the last ninja... It had a content tone. Then it hit me. It started to make a little sense. We found the third legendary ninja.

A ninja with a memory loss.

* * *

**And... voila, the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it, and reviews, please? I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! **


	6. Training

**This chapter contains a little strategy tips, just in case. I have no idea where I learned it, I just had comments like it when I watched action flicks. **

**Reanne: *pushes me into a sewer* Okay, boring stuff over, enjoy!**

* * *

I rose from a dreamless sleep to the sound of my door knocking. Frowning, I walked to the bamboo door and opened it. It was Will. He set a stony face, and asked before I greeted him. "Ashlyn's lost her memory. Why?"

My mood dropped for at least a few meters. "She...I don't know. She was attacked by the serpentine, and now she...she..." I burst into tears, falling into Will's chest. "She can't even recognize me. She kept screaming them scream, but she doesn't know me. Sensei told me to do a impossible mission... how can I even find someone who placed the spell on her memory, in this whole, huge freaking world? That's like, hopeless!" I complained, and withdrew.

"Oh, there's one thing Sensei told me." Will smiled. I turned around. "What?"

"Ashlyn's the Ninja of Air, the Topaz Ninja."

* * *

I barged into the healing room, where my friend, now calm and Sensei Wu, sat on a bed, staring at me. "H-hi, Ashlyn." I stammered nervously, glancing at Sensei. Did he find anything that could cure her? Sensei saw my expectations, but shook his head. I looked down, my lips pursed into a straight thin line.

Ashlyn squinted at me, trying to make out a person she remembers. "I swear... you look familiar..." I smiled kindly, and sat beside her. "What do you remember, tell me. Everything."

The blond haired girl bent her head, her golden locks tumbling down. "I...I can't remember much. I just can't. I woke up, for the first time, according to my memory...and heard screams. Then red eyes looked at me, hissing something, and some flashes- too fast for me to register. But I remembered- there was a picture, and it's me, playing with a ball with someone..."

"It's me! Ashlyn, the girl in the picture is me! Can you now remember anything?"

My best friend looked down sadly. "Nope. Not at all..."

Sensei Wu stood up. "Ah, yes, Reanne. Your training. You, Ashlyn, Will, come with me." The feeble looking man led us to a lower deck room, which was situated the right side of the hall, and the last room of it. Sensei pushed the door open, and it revealed a wide space of room filled with five sparring machines, each of them had a specified activity to carry.

"Before you all three train, I'll test your levels. So," THe man moved to a stance, his bamboo staff ready to knock anyone to the ground. "Who's first?"

I looked at him with shock. A old man in his nineties, challenging us to a fight? But I remembered what my former sensei taught me.

People look old, small or even pretty challenge you. That makes them even more deadlier, and you have to brace yourself.

I can't underestimate him.

I readied my combat stance. "I'm first."

"Good luck, girl." Will muttered.

I smiled a grateful smile, and lunged.

it hit me that I never learned to handle a weapon. Sensei tried to knock me down with the stick, but I dodged, and performed the basic Silat knife defense, breaking Sensei's grip on the stick, letting it clatter to the floor.

I rolled to the floor, just beside Sensei, and kicked his feet viciously, attempting to make him loose his balance. But he launched himself to the air, making me almost crashing to the delicate paper wall. He landed safely, and I slid on the floor, my hand punching the old man's feet. But instead he kicked my hand, and I swore my whole hand would go purple. But I refused to quit. I got up, and punched his face with all the strength I could muster. Sensei nimbly sidestepped, and I flew forward. Sensei Wu took his staff, but I managed to knock the bamboo stick out of his reach with my legs.

Sensei saw his opportunity while I was busy keeping the weapon out of his reach, and seized me by the throat. "You can't keep a minor problem busying you while in combat. A weapon knocking out of your hand will immediately become a foolish fighter's attention. He, or she will try his best to keep the weapon out of the reach, ignoring the opponent. The opponent, to win, also had to wield the ability not to rely on a weapon in all combat situations. That will only cause him to develop a foolish mistake, and also a weakness."

"G-got it, Sensei." I choked.

"And I can see, you never bothering to use the weapon on your back all day long."

It hit me that I never bothered to look at my twin katanas, which was strapped to my back, waiting for the owner to unsheathe it. It had tiny diamonds etched in the blade, and floral patterns were engraved on it too, but the sharpness of the blade was still deadly.

I finally pull it out, and immediate heaviness drowned on my hand. "Although you are the Ninja of the Moon, you still have to act like a normal ninja. You can't always rely on your powers. Your organic strength in your body is the best attack. My students had experienced it once, the days you loose your powers, and it was a bitter memory.

"Indeed it is." I turned to see Zane at the door, his eyes, lacking emotions, was locked on me. "You will regret you ever had the memory stamped in your mind, even when we grew stronger, our powers returning to us. You feel helpless, like you need someone's help. But this is also a punishment, a punishment for our foolish attitude of overconfidence.

Sensei Wu nodded. "And that's why. You are skilled in martial arts, that is a great advantage. You are in no panic when your opponent knocks your weapon down. But you still need a weapon. Don't worry, we'll be revising your martial skills everyday, but we'll be mainly focusing on your weapon skills on your katanas first. Zane, will guide you." I looked at the icy figure standing there, giving me the faintest of smiles.

Sensei smiled, and raised his bamboo stick again. "Will, you're next."

"First, you have to learn to move with your sword. And that, you'll have to solve the weight problems of your swords." Zane looked at my katana, then me. "You'll have to start with weights."

I never liked weightlifting. Not even once. You think I never tried it, but no. My former sensei had brought me to a weightlifting center, and called me to start lifting weights from now on. I thought it was nothing at first, but when I walked to one, which wrote '15 KG', and I tried to lift it.

It took me at least a few weeks to get my bones back to place.

And now Zane was showing me a bunch of weight lifts, I am certainly ready to faint. "Start small." Zane said, and handed me a few bags of iron fillings. He asked me if I could mediate. I nodded, and he gave me a mat and told me to do the same mediation I did back in those days. I did as he bid, and he placed two bags of iron filings on my hands. It was so sudden I almost stopped mediating.

"Try to see how long you can handle this without using your power." Zane said calmly. At first I was completely calm, as if the bags wasn't on me. Then I strained to keep the bags up, but finally my muscles gave up, and the bags hit the ground, spreading iron shreds everywhere. I sneezed, and looked at Zane. "How long?"

Zane smiled, and held out a stop watch. "An hour and a half."

"Oh, yes!" I cheered myself, flinging myself to the ground.

That night, after another few tries of tiresome training, I finally get to slump on my bed, grateful to know what a chair is now. I was gurgling a jar of water when I heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" I cried, and went to open the door.

It was Ashlyn.

* * *

**And what happens? Review please!**

**P.S: There are some people Pming me with the stories, and most of them are really good... but I liked mixing. So... in the next day, I'm renaming the story to 'Rise of Legends'! So be alert for the next update!**


	7. A value

**Let's see the situation now. It's raining outside, and I'm not practicing my moves, and the exam's a night later, and I'm nowhere near my notes.**

**And a new alert for all readers: Someone Pmed me, and I decided to just change it to Mark of the Silver Dragon. write something random in the review box if you know this so I can change it safely. THANK YOU, AND ENJOY! WILL UPDATE MAYBE A FEW HOURS LATER! XP**

* * *

"Oh, hi... Ashlyn." I was stunned to see her standing here, including in her combat attire. Her ninja suit was solid maroon, but she didn't have sleeves. Instead, her collared singlet was lined with gold, and her naked arms were laced with maroon ribbons, cross-shaped. A gold shaped whirlwind and a tiger shaped pattern was printed on her suit, and her eyes were shaded deep maroon instead of blue. Her hair was hastily tied into a small bun too, supported by a golden comb. A staff was slung to her back, gleaming in in her theme color.

"So...wassup?" I tried to lift my friendly spirit. The ninja of Air sighed. "May I come in?" I smiled. "Sure, go ahead." She smiled back, and sat on my bed. "Training is a absolute horror."

"I know right." I mumbled, looking at my hands, strained from the practice. "So how was the.. 'audition'?" Ashlyn almost laughed, and my spirits lightened. "I got knocked out as soon as I stepped onto the duel. I have to idea how you had resisted so long."

Well, if you remember, you would know your best friend have a black belt in almost every martial arts. I said slowly in my heart. "And... you got trained by...?"

"Cole."

"Okaaaaay... Good luck with him. Hope he doesn't teach with a cake in his mouth." I patted her back, smiling. She grunted. "He's so bossy and ignorant, like he founded Ninjago! But he was the reason I learned Spinjitzu in just a few hours of practice.

"Whoa! Congratulations, girl!" I was surprised. Ashlyn gave me a grateful smile. "Who are you trained from?"

I sighed. "Zane. He's nice and robotic, and he used the way start small... Though I sense something wrong." Ashlyn started laughing, and leaned on me. "I...I believe you, Rea. I swear, I'll try my best to remember all I can."

"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I DID IN MY FIRST TRAINING DAY-" Will fell through the open door into the room, almost shocking me. "Oh, Ashlyn." He looked at me, then the Ninja of Air. "You look...sexy..." he rose and eyebrow and clicked his tongue. I burst out laughing, while Ashlyn knocked me playfully, her cheeks coloring with both embarrassment and rage. "Will, I don't have anything to do with this."

"Oh, anyways, Rea and Ash, how's your training? I did my Spinjitzu, for the first time! It was like, being around a tornado but no moving, and your attacking speed grows fast... It was pure awesome!"

"Who trained you?" Ashlyn questioned quizzically.

"Well, I was practically under Sensei's stinky feet as soon as the match started, so I was abandoned to Kai. He was so impulsive, like he regretted having me as a student." He made a face, but then smiled back. "But it's still thanks to Kai I got my Spinjitzu."

I smiled. We all owe our thanks in just a day. Cool." Will snickered, and lied on my bed, sighing with content.

"Remember we had to find the final ninja?"

I glanced at him. "Mmm hmm... why?"

"If you, me, and Ashlyn are here, and there is one more ninja left, that means..."

I widened my eyes. "I'd reckon it might be Ken."

* * *

Slowly I proceeded to small weight lifts, and sometimes I had to fight with one. I still had my martial art skills sharpened, and Sensei started to train me to handle basic daggers.

"Remember, your hand isn't the only efficient killing weapon in this world." The old man told me, and handed me a pair of daggers. "Soon you'll be smooth with your katanas."

It was kinda hard at first, with the weight and the aerodynamic designs wasn't very good, making it hard for inexperienced people to be swift with it. But slowly, I began to learn to cut the air, and mastered tons of ways to stab one's chest and other parts.

Finally, I could use my own weapon, the katana. After three months. It was so different from the time I first tried to hold it, due to the weight and the air pressure, logic and stuff. Now I was able to handle my weapon with ease, more velocity and ferocity, and the blows landed was so much more stronger.

Finally I was invited to pay a visit to the dojo rented for Lloyd to train. "Why not train on board?" I asked Sensei Wu. "Well, there's such things as...too little room?"

I was still confused.

"I'm going out, Ashley." I slung my bag over my shoulders and straightened my jacket as my best friend came out of the dining room, nursing herself a cup of tea as Lloyd and Jay came out, taking a few computer joysticks with them. Ashlyn and I had bonded back together, despite the fact that she still lost her memory. Everyday I would share something about our past with her, and she takes it in completely, though she never get to remember anything in the past.

Will helped too, but there was still no results. Oh, well. I guess we'll just have to pray.

"Okay. I'm trying out this... pu'er Chinese tea..."

Nya handed me a letter with a red seal stamped in the center when I passed the meeting room with Sensei. "Hand this to Professor Julian when you pass by the science center, will you?"

I smiled, and slipped the letter into my bag. I know the professor, a sweet, kind lady who was somehow, I suspected she was related with Lloyd. She had helped the four ninjas to gain back their powers, and was a old friend of Sensei Wu. For now, when the city was back to normal, she kept herself busy in the science center, finding a cure for serpentine venom.

"Sure. See ya." Kai's sister waved me goodbye, and went back into the room.

Meanwhile, Kai bumped into me at the deck, his face smudged with chocolate icing. "Oh, Rea. You saw Zane and Cole? My ash stone collection seemed to disappear, and I owed Cole a plate of chocolate cake." "I only saw Jay and Lloyd carrying joysticks." I shrugged, and the ship lowered to the nearest tower. I leaped onto it, and the ship stayed there.

I took out the address of the dojo, and looked at the crowded civilians, which was written on a piece of paper. I ran to one with ginger hair and freckled face, and asked for the location of it. He smiled, recognizing the place, and pointed to a avenue far from here. "Just go right, make a turn to the left, and the dojo is just right hand side of the central building."

I thanked him, and continued my journey to the dojo. I didn't pass any science center anywhere, but I think I'll make another route there after I met the guy. Zane didn't mention the name when he handed me the paper, but he did tell me to call him Mr. brown. Something told me that this wasn't the guy's surname.

I made my way to the science center and Professor Julian welcomed me sweetly as usual, gave me some candy, took the letter and bid me goodbye before went back into the gigantic, white lab. Oh, how I wished I was her niece.

Then I proceeded to the dojo I was invited to (with much help and complaining) and was welcomed, by a brown disco guy in bobby hair with gold chains around his neck. I could hardly believe he was a martial arts trainer. "Uh, welcome, my friend, to my one and only legendary dojo." Mr. Brown said in a arrogant tone. "I am known as the owner of it, of course, and the Brown ninja in your slightly impressive team."

I swear, he is kidding me. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, and he led me into the dojo, where his students, some black belt, were training with blocks of pillows. When I was black belt, I had to deal with bricks, not fluffy stuff. How did this disco guy even get a degree to become a sensei?

After the awkward visit, he waved goodbye to me and told me to visit here more. "Impressive, isn't this dojo? That's exactly why your sensei came here to train his students." My hands were itching to slap the guy's face with all the strength I could muster. But if I slapped him, the guy would probably wail and never let us touch the dojo, ever again. And Sensei would absolutely blame me for that.

I ran for a while, and realized I went the wrong way back to the Bounty. I was about to go another way when a familiar shade of raven black hair caught my sight. I glimpsed as a black haired guy, slender but strong, a pair of glasses peeked from his face, by looking at the back.

Ken.

* * *

**Or is it...? Reviews please please please! **


	8. Enrollment

**This might be a little awkward... but yeah, I love writing this part, though it's kinda like Ninjas go to Summer Camp by Chocolatemistbubblez... but trust me, the deeper it is, its not. But still, check it out! It's really nice! =) Many thanks to her.**

**Oh, and check out my drawing of Reanne at deviant art: the name's the same as the fanfic account... . Check it out! **

**It might be a little blurry, but you can get the idea. More coming out soon!**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

The conversation back three months ago echoed in my mind. Ken was here, unknowing he was a ninja. I cried his name, but it was quickly drowned by the bustling crowd. I called forth the power of the sun, which was not really easy of a Ninja of a Moon (But I still can withdraw power from it) and used the energy to push into the crowd in a faster speed. But in all the heads and backs, I could only make out Ken, going into a building, then going out of it, before I glimpsed him disappearing into the crowds.

Disappointed, I went into the building he just entered, hoping to find information about his location.

The sign in front of the building was a blackboard, and on it, written by chalk was:

Ninjago Fighting Mixed Martial Arts League

Jungle Trekking Survival camping program

Duration: a week

Venue: The Tangled Forest

FUN, GAMES, CHALLENGES, DUELS!

LEARN TO SURVIVE, FIGHT AGAINST THE WILDERNESS AND STRANGERS, AND GET YOUR SOULS MOVING!

A BALL AT THE LAST DAY! BRING FORMAL ATTIRE!

I pushed the glass door open. The receptionist greeted me warmly, and asked me to sign up the form to join the camping program. I took the pen, and asked for the list of people joining. She was stunned at first, but handed me the list. I scanned for Ken's name, and spotted it.

_Lily Jonathan_

_John Dahnson_

_Xanthe Leage_

_Leo Penpole_

_Ethan Winston_

_Ken Ralenn_

_Sara Enna_

_Richard Silva_

I thought for a while. By joining this club, I was able to meet him, and tell him all about the ninja thing. Yes, I'll join, but I need help, too. And it's for a week.

I phoned Will, who picked it up almost immediately. "Yo, Rea!"

It was almost too noisy for me to register his voice on the line. I heard some video games glitch, the fuzzy sounds, and then Lloyd and Jay swearing and moaning. Cole was somewhere in the corner, but his gobbling sounds on the cake Kai owed him was making my stomach growling with hunger. "So what's with the call?"

I told him all about Ken just now, and the Camping program registration. "Sure enough, you and Ashlyn are needed, but the rest of them are important too. We have to find Ken with experienced help."

"Okay...I'll go... and I'll ask Kai and the others."

Minutes of waiting, and some complaining and Sensei Wu's lecture on the line, then I doubted if I heard some screams, and plate crashing. God, does it kill to only attend a week long camp?

Finally, Will go back on line and told me the five ninjas, plus him and Ashlyn are going, after much mini mayhem and Sensei Wu's persuasion. I smiled, and thanked him before asking for seven more registration forms from the receptionist.

After a tiring list of stuff to sign up, I exited the building with a paper notifying the date of the camping in my hand. It was this saturday, and we had to group at the Ninjago Mixed Martial Arts League Center at eight in the morning, sharp.

* * *

"Wait. This Saturday? T-that means, I only have two days with my electronic stuff?" Jay complained, almost throwing his joystick. "Oh, come on, gimme a few credits, please! I didn't want to sign up for this! Sensei forced me!" Lloyd slumped on a nearby chair, snoring away. Kai and Zane was packing their stuff already into a huge travel back pack. Wait till they had to carry that all day long for a week. "Wait. There's one more thing for you guys. Tonight, we're going shopping for camp stuff, and yes," I eyed everyone of them, and last Lloyd. I used a singe of my power, jerking him a little, and knocked the Green Ninja back to a conscious state. "We're gonna shop for normal clothes."

"You never know the word convenient, don't you?"

Kai glared at the plain denim jeans, sweaters and T-shirts stacked in the clothes shop. "I bet our ninja suits are so much more comfortable than this... clothes." I shot him a look. "Adapt, Like what you hate. You'll never know how to blend into the civilized world if you live in this clothing. And the art of blending in is always the priority of a ninja." I explained, and took out some colored jackets, skirts, track suits and shoes. Ashlyn reminded me to buy a dress for the last day, and I chose a silver- white gown with a pair of low-heeled shoes, plus a mini tiara to match the look.

The five ninjas were kinda happy to chose a suit for the formal ball, though. They even argued for the same, smart looking tuxedo at the front glass display in front of a shop, except for Zane, who wanted a snow white suit at the corner. In the end, everyone got at least three bruises or a scar on their arms before the shop owner said there was more than one suit with the same design.

Finally, we were settled with the camping materials, bought enough preserved food supply, and enough clothes for the week. Before returning, we even went to the amusement park for a little entertainment. In short, we kinda had fun being together, going out.

"I can't believe we just spent so much money just to go to a camp and find a ninja." Cole mumbled. I laughed, and started packing my bag.

"Do you think it's really Ken?" Ashlyn stated, stashing her cell phone into the yellow medium sized travel bag. I glanced at the clock. Two hours to bed time, and the next day we had to get ready to face the campers. Sensei had us trained for a few extra hours the day after we shopped, to sharpen our skills for the upcoming duel practice.

_"Remember, this is not a normal camping expedition. This is held by the League of Mixed Martial Arts. You'll face duels, challenges, and learn new things. Most important of all, you'll have to be prepared to defend for the last ninja. The Serpentine might be lurking there too. But do not expose your true ninja self, or you'll be thrusted into unmanageable cases. If you ever do, keep yourself anonymous."_

"Yeah. It must be him. No one's name in this world would be Ken Ralenn except for our best friend. It had to be him." I bit my lip, and placed the last of my clothes gently onto my luggage bag.

The next morning, I got up the moment the streaks of morning sunlight peeked into my window, and changed into casual attire. I made sure it fits my theme color. The floral patterns on my silk T-shirt, glitter color traced on my black jeans, secondary color of my black combat gloves, swirling patterns lined on my white combat boots, the patterns sowed onto my denim jacket, the top part of my cap, all in silver.

Ashlyn was in her theme color too. Maroon tiger patterns on her blouse, dark purple shorts, short black combat boots, a sports wrist band on her right hand and a watch on another, a white belt, and a loose hat covering her golden hair. Will was waiting in the dining room, dressed in orange polo shirt and sport shoes plus khaki cargo pants, his citrus colored eyes staring at his notepad. "Checking my checklist." He looked up and grinned at me.

"Oh, I look ridiculous." I heard Cole's complain, and a few almost thunderous footsteps going down the hall. Kai peeked out first.

* * *

**Well, there goes their start of the quest to find the last ninja they needed... Reviews pretty please? With cherry and sugar on top? =3**


	9. Campers ahoy

**I feel guilty.**

**Um, I'm even ACTUALLY posting this in the middle of a ICT test. **

**But anyways, enjoy, while I'm waiting for my peril...**

* * *

I never saw any of them in anything except pajamas and ninja suits. Now Kai's spiky hair was tucked into a red cap, and he was wearing a red jumper, and a pair of grey jeans, paired with bright red and white sneakers. Cole looked normal enough, with a black leather jacket and a white T-shirt beneath it, his dark brown long pants and a pair of combat boots plus a combat glove on his right hand.

Zane wore the simplest attire in the group, something similar to Will, a white polo shirt and black jeans, plus khaki boots. It was enough for his bland but... blek...handsome face? Jay was wearing a blue T-shirt covered by a white hooded jacket, baggy blue pants and deep blue sneakers. A pair of sunglasses dangled on his collared shirt. Lloyd...well, he wore something similar to a tree. Green shirt, with leaves pictures all over, and a pair of dark brown long pants to symbolize the trunk. But he had a I HEART CANDY hat on his blond hair, and had woolen gloves dangling on his jeans. And of course, a lollipop stick sticking out of the young ninja's mouth.

"Well, looks like everyone's on, we better get going. They don't accept latecomers. And maybe if we went earlier, we might see Ken." Ashlyn glanced nervously at her watch. "Half past seven."

We arrived at what looks like a arcade, but it looks something more for bullies. The building was massive, with artificial light everywhere. I showed our pass to the scary and buff guard, and he opened the mirror door for us before bowing slightly.

"Sweet," I heard Jay murmur.

I couldn't help but bring myself to agreement.

There was levels of stairs, leading to many types of arenas, each supervised by a referee and a sensei, and every room was visible by glass, even when from a sight at the lowest ground. But the lower ground floor was the most packed. The receptionists and a few sensei were trying to calm the students down. Some were challenging the people to fights, a few looking at their notes, some girls applying lip gloss, and others were practicing their moves on a pillar.

I scanned the pack, hoping to see Ken in the crowds, probably lifting weights or something. But there was no sign of a brown haired guy with nerdy harry potter glasses anywhere. Disappointment made me bit my lip again, but later I remembered he was always late. Well, I'll have to find a place and wait.

Lucky Will found a clear ten seated place, and told us to place our bags one the table while he went to the refreshments counter. Cole grinned, and punched his fists. "I'm gonna hunt for some fights. I can't wait to show off my awesome Spinjit-" Jay clamped a hand on his earth brother's mouth. "Shhh, Sensei told us never to use our Spinjitzu here, remember?"

The black haired ninja forced Jay's hand to release its grip. "Fine, but at least some fights?"

I shook my head. "As a Ninja, we fight for peace, not war."

Cole threw up his hands, and stalked to his seat. "Fine, dad."

A girl in a blond ponytail, a white singlet, her belly exposed, a super short khaki shorts, and a pair of really high combat boots walked to this way, and smiled sweetly at Zane, batting her artificial eyelashes. "Hey, gorgeous." Zane stayed Zane. "Hello. You are...?"

"I'm Janey, the hottest and fiercest girl in Ninjago High," She twirled her hair playfully, still batting her eyelashes. I gripped my fist. "And you have the privilege-"

"Glad to be friends with you, Janey." Zane said simply, smiled and walked to me. "Who is she?" He asked. I shrugged, and looked over the Ninja of Ice, and saw Janey fuming at me, and stomped off, her cheeks flushing as red as Kai's ninja suit. "Someone who just failed to flirt you." I commented, and smirked, before turned to see someone blowing into a horn, and a buff man in a blue and black tracksuit barged into the room, trying to trigger the megaphone on. Once he did, the static blared from the megaphone was so high my eardrums almost burst.

Finally it died, and the man cried with joy, almost attracting all of the campers. He ignored them, and cried into the megaphone.

"Welcome, fighters, to the first Camp Program held by the Ninjago mixed Martial Arts League! In this week, you'll learn to fight and survive from a wimp to a champ, and many bloodthirsty activities are waiting for you, deep in the Tangled Forest! Of course, no air-con, no electronic fans, and moreover, no machine guns. Fight, or die!" There was dirty cheers, and the man continued, "First of all, attendance!" There was groaning, and the man started spitting names, only to find the hands raised to reply the attendance reluctantly.

"Josh Cellon!"

"Reanne Silverwoods!" My hand shot up.

"William Johnson!" Will flung both of his arms.

"Ashlyn Roana!" Ashlyn gave a wild wave.

"Kai!"

"Jay!" Jay raised his hand at the mention of his name. Someone from the crowd whispered "Hey, his mom must be gay!" And the whole crowd burst laughing. Jay's face grew red with rage. I slowed him down before he could knock the whole building down with his inner potential. "Chill, leave this to me." I grinned, and concentrated. Soon, there was a little silence. Then someone spoke out loud: "Who peed?"

Everyone grossed out, and everyone saw it was the guy who teased Jay's name. The speaker ignored it, and continued shouting the names. Jay and I knocked each other's fist.

"Ken Ralenn!"

I tensed, waiting for Ken's hand to come up.

Nothing.

The buff guy rose a eyebrow. "Ken Ralenn, I repeat. Ken Ralenn! Please raise up your hand!" A few seconds dragged by, and someone crashed into the entrance, and every pair of eyes laid on the late Ken, his hand raising up. "I'm here!"

My eyes widened. It was Ken's voice, just like in my memories. He hurriedly sat on a cleared spot, far away from us. I itched to reach for him, but I restrained myself.

He's here, Rea. Now you can catch him whenever you want to.

Finally the incredibly boring list of the names of campers ended. "Next, Team grouping. As we are generous, you are allowed to group yourself into teams, and make sure to give me a bloody satisfied name for it. Make sure you find the perfect group members, because you and your team mates are going to spend sooo much time together. Five minutes, go!"

The crowed cheered for the second time, and it crashed. I settled on my seat, already knowing my group members. "So...what's our group name?" I asked the seven ninjas, settling comfortably in their leather seats. Ashlyn thought for a while. "The Ninjas?"

"No, too obvious." Cole commented, Will and I nodding.

"Ooh, ooh!" Lloyd rose from his seat. "Candy Hunters!"

Kai slammed the Green Ninja to his seat. "Find other people to have that group name." Kai muttered.

"What about the League of Spinjitzu?" Zane suggested. I lit up. "Brilliant!" Jay nodded enthusiastically. "I AGWEE!"

We wrote our team name and team members, and handed it to the buff guy. "League of Spinjitzu? Like you know how to make one! Hmph!" He commented, and we returned to our seats. "He looks like he knows the Spinjitzu." I whispered to Kai. The ninja of Fire shrugged. "Almost every skilled sensei knows the Legendary Spinjitzu, but only Sensei Wu knows the way of it."

A few minutes later, the speaker took seven papers, and yelled again. "Now, I'm gonna announce the names of the teams, and they'll get onto the bus, TEAM BY TEAM. No fighting, spiking the tyre, messing with the driver, etc. Now, first team: The Sexy Killers! Team members: Janey Qwenny, Roxy Breia, Annie Watnion, Fiaora Divia, Nellie Tysoa, Chloe Vasne, Liona Bayson, Veronica Ruby!" A few slender girls in barely any clothes covering their bellies, legs or arms, their face covered with make up and jewelry, plus branded hot pink luggage dragging behind them got up, and started blowing kisses to everyone, before disappearing behind the entrance doors. A hand rose among the crowds. "Yes, you. The late guy." The speaker growled.

He's meaning Ken. The boy rose. "Um, I need to use the toilet." The speaker grumbled, and nodded. Ken went for the nearest washroom. "Next, the League of Spinjitzu! Team members; Lloyd, Jay, Kai, Reanne Silverwoods, Ashlyn Roana, William Johnson, Zane, Cole."

We got up, and a set of whispers went through the crowd as we went for the exit, dragging our luggage. A few lines of bus was waiting for us, and we went followed the Sexy Killers to a red bus.

Our team decided to sit together at the back of the bus, and started discussing plans. I settled in the middle, with Ashlyn and Will beside me. "Okay, we forgotten to invite Ken to our group." Jay said with a sarcastic tone. "I hope he doesn't get beaten up by people." Will sighed. "Or loose his memory." I mumbled. I looked at the window, and saw Ken going into another bus. "Oh, great. Now he's even more separated from us."

"I guess we'll have to go with the flow, until we get to meet him, face to face..." Ashlyn closed her eyes, and leaned on the soft seats, her soft sounds of snoring trailing in my ears. i looked around. Will was talking about the games with Jay, Kai chatting with Cole, Zane looking out of the window, The girls in front gossiping a bit too loud, applying mascara and lipgloss at the front seats.

I found nothing to entertain myself, and slowly, drifted to deep slumber.

* * *

**How long will it take them to take them to fish Ken out? Reviews please!**

**P.S. Does anyone here know Silat?**


	10. Operation Ken- day 1

**Me: Okay...that was kinda fast... so-**

**Lloyd: Ooo, what do I have on my hand? A slice of lemon cake?**

**Cole: WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?**

**Lloyd: *tongue gets near the cake* and just one lick...**

**Cole: PUT. THAT. DOWN.**

**Lloyd: *licks cake* oops, heh heh**

**Cole: AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!**

**Lloyd: Oh, what do I have here? Ashlyn's photo?**

**Kai:... pardon?**

**Cole: To your room. NOW. Before I end your life.**

**Lloyd: What? what did I do? aw FINE! *stomps to room***

**Jay:...**

**Kai:...**

**Zane:...**

**Reanne: ... you're lucky Ashlyn's out.**

**Will:... that means-**

**Cole: SHUT. UP.**

* * *

"OKAY WIMPS! YOUR TRAINING STARTS RIGHT NOW!" Our host, Sensei Nokami, a female in Marines attire, yelled, jerking us to a alert state. "FIRST TRAINING: HIKING! BY TEAMS, FIND YOUR WAY TO THE MAIN CAMPING SITE! NO CHEATING, NO GPS OR WHATEVER CRAP YOU CALL IT! LAST TEAM TO GET THERE WASHES THE DISHES FOR A DAY! GO!"

The other teams started to spread, only us, the League of Spinjitzu huddled into a tight circle for discussion. "Okay, Sensei did said if we wanted to, we can use out powers," Kai started. "But we can't let the others see it, or recognize the users of it." Jay finished.

"No." I said. "Sensei said not to cheat. Even our powers are a instrument of cheating. This exercise is to test our sense of direction and teamwork."

Zane closed his eyes, and after a few moments, open it. "I sense..." His head jerked to the north. "...there." We gave the ninja of Ice grateful smiles, and begin our journey to the main camping site.

In the way, we came across another team, the Bloodshedders (god, how did they even live legally?). They were punching each other, and some even tried to aim for the throat. "They're fighting for their opinion the way to the camping site." Lloyd muttered. I trembled, and continued our path to the main Campsite.

If Tarzan was here, he would see this forest as a amusement park. Vines were entwined everywhere around the thick branches, some stretched to the ground I almost tripped on one. Buttress root erupted on the rich soil, making it difficult to walk as we went slowly up the steep hill. Once Lloyd almost tripped, but Ashlyn's power gave him a soft cushion of air to land before the Green Ninja could break his bones.

Finally we spotted the Campsite, a huge tent parked in the middle of a clearing, followed by some other tents located around it.

Before any other people could spot us, the Sexy Killers ran from our backs and toppled into the camping grounds. "They were following us all day long!" Cole exclaimed, his face going red with rage. The girls cheered, and gave each other high fives. "We so rock!" Janey gushed, and she looked back at us. "Oh, sad, you didn't get first. Tch."

"Nope. League of Spinjitzu, you get the tent. Sexy Killers, get ready to sleep with a bunch of rats." The girls looked up, their face painted with absolute shock as Sensei Nokami. "Are you blind, women? Don't you saw us going through the line first?" The auburn haired girl, Roxy, complained.

"And there you go, you're sleeping under the tree for manners." our host scowled, and showed us a iPad. "You think you can cheat because we're out of your sight. You think we ain't thought of a couple of security cameras, eh?"

The screen clearly displayed the woods we passed through, and us discussing, the girls watching us from a safe distance, and they started following us, until they saw the camp, and lunged for it before we could.

"So, ladies. Anymore rebelling?" Sensei Nakomi cooed. The girls developed a sudden interest on their designer boots. I wanted to say 'Suck it' to them, but I clamped my mouth shut. "Then follow me to your tree, Lame Killers. League of Spinjitzu, your tent is the big white one." Sensei snorted, and the girls packed their bags before leaving.

"Whoa. Is this really our tent?" Jay was stunned. We were in front of a tent almost the height of our body, and was as wide as three normal tents. "Actually, there's a whole lot of tents like that around the huge tent." Zane pointed out.

"Oh."

"Okay, enough talking, folks! Pack in!" Will ushered all of us in.

There was even shelves and personal space for each of the campers, even after we placed our sleeping bags and luggages. I folded my jacket and placed it on a shelf, before realizing there was a security camera at the corner, whirling and clicking. "Okay people... time to go out..." Cole stretched, and went out. Campers started streaming in, and each of them had bruises popping on their faces, hands and legs. Some of them even had a broken tooth dangling from their lips.

"So much for teamwork." I muttered.

We had dinner outdoors, under the trees. I scanned the crowds, hoping for a sight of Ken, but he must've gone to the toilet or something.

There were four nerds, each had their thick glasses hanging on their noses, and everyone of them was dug into encyclopedias. The girls were chilling out in the corner, gossiping and picking the grilled chicken. The buff boys had their plates at the side, and 90% of the wooden picnic table was used for arm wrestling and places to place bets. I stared as one of them even challenged some random kid to a wrestling competition, and the kid fell over easily, later picked up by the medical group.

I sighed comfortably as I let the moonlight touch my skin, the powerful energy charging my body, and gasped as I saw a few sparkling dust floated from my skin, lingering into the forest. "Whoa, that was...awesome." Lloyd, Will and Ashlyn looked at me with awe. I simply gave a shrug.

"TONIGHT YOU'LL BE RECEIVING YOUR SCHEDULES FOR THE WEEK! EACH TEAM GETS A DIFFERENT ONE! IN THE PAPER WILL FULLY DESCRIBE YOUR WEEK'S PROGRAM, SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!"

We finished our dinner quickly, which was cabbage soup and grilled chicken Chinese rice. I grabbed the paper which had our schedule printed, and it said this:

Team name: League of Spinjitzu

Please note that every team will be having the same lessons in the morning.

Saturday

Morning: -

Afternoon: -

Night:Silat

Sunday

Morning: Capture the flag

Afternoon: Weaponry

Night:Karate

Monday

Morning: Treasure Hunt

Afternoon: Survival lessons

Night: Taekwondo

Tuesday

Morning: Tagging

Afternoon: Hunting

Night: Judo

Wednesday

Morning: Search and Rescue

Afternoon: Camouflaging

Night: Kickboxing

Thursday

Morning: Search and Destroy

Afternoon: Trekking

Night: Ninjutsu

Friday

Morning: :Team vs Team free martial match

Afternoon: Clean up

Night: Pack up

Saturday

Formal ball (At Center)

"Boy, I can't wait for Thursday Night!" Cole grinned. "Aw man, Silat? I barely know that thing, and its so...complicated!" Will complained. I laughed. "Actually, it can be hard, if you look at it that way. But if you think it's easy..." I reached for Will and did the basic 'around the world' twisting by grabbing his back of the head and his wrist, and twisted, resulting him to fall to the ground easily like a rag doll.

"...It's as easy as spelling ABCs."

We got our martial arts attire for the next program, a black Silat suit and a sarung for our belt from the Main Tent, which was every activity grounds were monitored closely and supply was shared. We made our way to the Silat tent, where a bunch of buff boys were showing off their judo moves at a poor skinny guy.

"I wonder what's Ken having." I mumbled.

We entered a green tent, where there was only a mat, and someone sitting on it, a cloak covering his face, but he seemed to be mediating peacefully. When he spotted us, he took a deep breath. "Welcome, young ones, to the Art of Silat. Many recognize Silat as a vicious killing attack, but no. This is mainly for your self defense, when someone attempts to threaten you. Now, we shall open the lesson." He grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, and brought it up above his head, his hands now formed into a triangle, and immediately placed it down again, this time his right leg stepping up, and he kneeled a little, before withdrawing. I did the same, in a faster way, and the other seven ninjas awkwardly followed.

"Today, you'll be having basics. Does anyone here knows Silat?" The teacher looked at all eight of us. I shot up my hand. "I'm a experienced student of Silat."

"Which animal levels have you achieved?"

I know the levels. There are monkey, python, tiger, and many more. "I just earned the Dragon Badge five months ago." I answered.

"Impressive." The teacher smiled, and gestured me to step forward. "Please demonstrate me the most basic steps..." He glanced at a timetable pasted with some duct tape at the wall of the tent, and looked back at me. "...Reanne Silverwoods."

He threw a punch, and I did at least ten types of punching defense on him, and the next thing he was on the ground, my feet pressed his cheek.

"Not bad. What do you say, you'll be a assistant of mine for this lesson?"

I practically became a dummy for the sensei, and got a impressive amount of bruises after the class. Cole and Kai were the most reluctant people to learn, and almost went out of temper and exploded into their Spinjitzu mode, almost killing the teacher. Jay and Will... were trying his best, but with hardly any results, and he rarely used his strength. But Lloyd, Ashlyn and Zane were enthusiastic, and were the most easiest to teach. Soon they were really skilled in the Python moves.

"That was...fun." Ashlyn giggled as we went out of the tent. I smiled. "See? Everything is fun if you look at it that way." Will groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I rather train back at the Bounty for a day straight than doing this. All the twisting is killing me!"

Cole yawned, stretching his arms. "Ugh, time for a small slice of cake, and we take turns using the bathroom, eh?"

Lloyd shared some of this candy with us, and I brought some preserved fruits, followed by Cole's strawberry cake we chatted while eating, and even practiced some of our Silat moves.

I burped, and threw the candy wrapping foil into the nearby dustbin Zane bought. "I think I ate much more than I ate for dinner."

"You can say that again." Will flipped on his citrus orange bed, sighing with content. We took turns to the bathroom using scissors, paper, stones, and I got the last one.

"Who didn't flush the toilet?"

At last, we decided to have a pillow fight before sleep, thanks to our caffeinated moods. "The one who looses is a sucker!" Lloyd cried, and we started our fluffy fight with a laugh. I tossed my pillow at Cole, who replied the attack by charging at me and slamming mine onto my cheek. Lloyd took some of his candy and threw it in front of Cole like it could distract him, and took off to take another spare pillow from his bag. Ashlyn started snatching other ninja's pillows, and knocked Kai down.

Finally, we settled down, sweat beading our foreheads. "That was fun." I stated. Ashlyn laughed, and lied on her maroon and gold sleeping bag. "Too bad Kai just lost."

"Hey!" The ninja of Fire stood up. "Jay head butted me!"

Jay made a funny face. "That would be the first and last time I'll ever do that."

"Better add a 'ever' in that." Lloyd commented, and buried under his green blankets. "I'm tired. G'night, guys."

I smiled at the already snoring Green Ninja. "Sweet Dreams, guys."

* * *

**Thanks people, and see that pretty review button? Place your thoughts about this chapter and click! XP**

**Any one good in digital art PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME! if you're bored enough to bother this, PM me and I'll tell you what I'm really needing help for...THANK YOU!**

**(chill, it's about the story, not mah hw -_-) **


	11. The Dream

_A light tug of consciousness woke me up, and my eyes led me to a chamber filled with stone pillars that held a glass ceiling, letting the gentle moonlight seep into the room, illuminating the man made pond, filled with silvery liquid. Shimmering stars dazzled my sight, letting my soul linger at the beauty of the night, deeply enchanted. _

_A night can be as beautiful as what the streaks of daylight make, Sister._

_My dazed soul was pulled back into my body in a flash, intense fear slamming my mind as the word echoed in my mind. "W-who are you?" I stammered, taking a step back. The silvery liquid in the artificial pond began to bubble, and wispy mist started to form, slowly into a huge dragon. Its scales and deadly sharp claws glimmered under the moonlight as if it was real, its wings, as magnificent as it's size is threatening size loomed over me. The glowing eyes was fixed on me, and the beast spoke in a deep voice:_

_Sister._

_I remembered the first part of the first Chapter I read at the library a few months ago. "You...you're the Silver Dragon." _

_The beast shuffled, and leaned its snout closer to me._

_Right after I was a human, and Lord Garmadon changed my fate forever. It is your turn, sister, to accomplish the Mark of the Silver Dragon. _

_"Wait, hold right there." My head was spinning with confusion. "Explain first. Everything. Why are you calling me Sister? Who's this Lord Garmadon? What's a Mark of the Silver Dragon?" _

_The Silver Dragon blinked for the briefest of the moments. My time with you is limited. But very well, I shall explain. _

* * *

_Me and you... we share the same mother and father, but I was the only one among us two who's born here, in the world of Ninjago. Our generation wield the most powerful element of all- the power of the Silver Dragon. yet we decided to hide it from the others, not wanting unexpected greed to threaten our descendants. And they acknowledged us as a normal citizen, which was fine for us._

_Time began to pass, and Mother said she was found pregnant, with you. I was overjoyed, as I was only twelve years old, and I set out to spread the blissful news. Yet God never play fair. Darkness reigned, and Lord Garmadon, the world's feared Lord of the Underworld destroyed the once peaceful village with his army of skeletons. Father opened a portal for your pregnant mother to flee, far away from this Earth. And you were born there, safely in a human hospital, far from the bounds of Lord Garmadon._

_When Mother passed the portal, Father told me to flee, but I refused to leave the village I had spent twelve years dwelling in. I would sacrifice my life to protect it. Father then told me he would go far away, from this land, to protect the name of the Silver Dragon. _

_The army of Skeletons found me, and I used my powers to stop them. Lord Garmadon was enraged, and turned me into a worthless living, bodiless soul. Out of fear, I fled, but the hunger for revenge was never vanquished. Soon, I was lost. Then I heard our father, in my dream, fourteen years later, murmuring the poisonous rival between the wielders of the Silver Dragon and Lord Garmadon that have lasted for centuries, and the Mark of the Silver Dragon, the destiny of all descendants of our generation, to stop the rivalry, to return light to the realm once and for all._

_I had to find you, knowing that I cannot fulfill the Mark, for I am only a mere bodiless soul. But you are the Ninja of the Moon, the strongest among our generation so far. You have a strong brother and sisterhood with the Elemental and Legendary Ninjas,who also have a enemy bond with Lord Garmadon. You are our only chance._

_I tried to take it all in slowly, letting it settle down in my mind, out of all the shock and realization I had. First, I had a brother. Second, I had to fulfill a impossible destiny passed down from my actual family. Only two, but it was enough for a sane guy to faint. _

_The form of the dragon suddenly grew bleaker. My time with you is over, for now. Seek the Chamber of Souls if you wish to see me again. Fulfill the Mark of the Silver Dragon. Avenge us. For that, you have my blessing, sister. He nuzzled me, and my eyelids grew heavy._

_Thank you, brother._

* * *

**Okay, this is a little too short. And it really sounds like Mark of Athena now. You'll know if you're a Percy Jackson fan. RICK RIODARN REMEMBER TO GIVE ME EXTRA PROFIT FOR ADVERTISING YOUR BOOK! Joking XD But yeah... whaddaya think of this? review pleeeassse. I need the motivation.**


	12. Close calls

**Cole:...**

**Jay:...**

**Kai:...**

**Will:...what? why are you guys looking at me like that? **

**Lloyd: I don't get it, why do you always gel up your hair like that?**

**Jay: I know right! And I always see you covering your hair when I knock you down! **

**Cole: It's not, like gold or anything, right?**

**Ashlyn: He's not a male. I know it.**

**Will: Hey, the hair makes a male look sexy, okay?**

**Me: Before I proceed to the story, men's hair does NOT make him sexy. Thank you. **

**Will: It does-**

**Zane: *smashes him with ice club***

**Me: This thing is pointless. enjoy!**

* * *

"Rea! Rise and Shine! The wake up bell rang!" Cole shook me awake as I fluttered my eyes open. "Morning, people." I mumbled, and dragged myself to the bathroom for wash up.

As I brushed my teeth, I thought about the dream last night. The words from my 'brother' hit me so hard it was simply, convincingly real. But should I tell them about the Mark of the Silver Dragon? Will they believe me?

I washed my toothbrush. Save that for later, I thought.

Soon, I was in a white and silver shirt, black jeans and combat boots with my washed combat gloves in my hands. "It snowed a little last night. Odd. It's still autumn." Jay told me, and I yanked the tent entrance open.

Sure enough, a thin layer of frost covered the dirt, and only a few flowers sprouted from the ground. Then I realized everyone was waiting for me, in their snow clothes. I scurried back into the tent, and changed into my winter attire: a thick wool high collared long sleeved shirt and a thin silver parka. My legs were safe under five stockings and a pair of thick pants, but I still wore my combat boots and gloves.

We went out of the tent, and found the Sexy Killers shivering in their pink, purple and royal blue sleeping bags under a pine tree, the icicles in the tree melting and dripping on them. I could see each of their faces, stained with ruined mascara, was going blue.

"FIRST DAY OF MORNING ACTIVITY: CAPTURE THE FLAG!" Sensei Nakomi, who was dressed in a military camo parka, thick bulletproof pants and combat boots yelled into each camper's sleepy soul as we gathered at the center of the site. Almost all of them brought their winter clothes, so it's lucky for them.

"YOU KNOW THE RULES. SEVEN GROUPS WILL BE SEPARATED INTO TWO, AND THAT MEANS ONE OF THE TEAM WILL HAVE FOUR! TO MAKE IT FAIR, I WILL GROUP FOUR GROUPS WITH LEAST MEMBERS, AND THE GAME WILL OFFICIALLY START! FIRST TEAM TO CAPTURE EACH OTHER'S FLAG WINS!"

"BLUE TEAM: LEAGUE OF SPINJITZU, GIRL POWER, THE STABBER CLUB!"

"RED TEAM: THE SEXY KILLERS, THE BLOODSHEDDERS, THE SONS OF ARES, AND BOOK HUNTERS!"

We grouped together at our spot, which was where the blue flag was. It was there practically the whole night, so I don't think it's possible to pluck it out with ease. with all the ice stuck in the steel. "EACH TEAM WOULD PLAN A STRATEGY TO GO TO THE OTHER SIDE. THREE MINUTES!"

The two teams were much cooperative, and we were invited to join the two team's discussion. "Okay, we'll separate each other into groups: defend, mid attack, advanced attack." A ginger haired pigtailed girl said confidently. "League of Spinjitzu, you'll be having the advanced attack position. You job is to try to get the flag from the red team, got it? Girl power, my group, we're having the mid attack team. Half attack, half defend, that's our job, and the stabber club, you get the most important job. There are four groups in the red team. That means they can make any team of the four into the stealth team. So watch out, and keep it safe. you have a lot of fun than you can expect from being a defender."

I smiled at the girl. She is one smart, strategic one. maybe if she was once of us...

The stabber club's leader, Alex grinned. "We will do our best. Xanthe's the sharpest guy in our team. We'll make the best for this. And if we have the time, Elizabeth can make some traps." He looked at a copper haired and freckled faced girl, who gave a 'ok' sign.

"You can count on us." Cole said confidently. "We're really skilled in Ninjutsu."

The ginger girl grinned, flashing her braces. But I didn't care. The match hadn't even started, but I can feel we're gonna have the red flag in our hand in no time soon.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, CHARGE!"

I waved a brief goodbye at Elizabeth, as she looked up from her freshly set traps around the blue flag, and charged at the red attacking team. I widened my eyes as I saw practically everyone from the red team charged. Lloyd, Ashlyn and Zane went by trees, and Cole decided to go under ground, leaving Jay, me, Will and Kai on ground. "Uh-oh." I gulped, and yelled as the girls charged this way. The Book Hunters, who were obviously nerds either tripped onto the ground midway, thanks to the buttress roots, or slip on the ice.

The Sexy Killers had been carried away by the medical team to the medic tent, frozen. I saw them being carried away by tents as I fought the Bloodshedders. I tried to find Ken, but he was nowhere to be seen. I slowly stepped back by the two teams, who were viciously hitting me, and suddenly one of them slipped. I glanced at the ground, and smiled. It was one of Elizabeth's traps. With much help from the Defense and Mid attack team, we managed to advance again. Then after I was over the swarm, I saw Lloyd, Ashlyn paralyzed by half of the Sons of Ares, who were secretly in defense.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I heard Will protest. True. Players of Capture the Flag aren't suppose to threaten people.

The buff guy sneered. "I don't care. As long as we get the flag of yours, you can say bye bye to your petty little friends."

"PETTY LITTLE WHAT?" I was enraged, the power bursting in my veins, but Sensei's advice calmed me down. Kai wasn't calm. He burst into a vortex of fire, and charged at him. Zane, hidden in the trees, unleashed his power too, and shot icicles at him, which he barely dodged "Wha-"

Kai knocked him down, and soon Ashlyn and Lloyd were free of his grasp. I rushed to the red flag, which was waving in the wind slightly, and Will, using the power of the Red Dawn, another source of pure energy, but a weaker one, plucked the flag, and Girl Power and the Stabbing Club burst into cheers.

But the League of Spinjitzu know better.

"Tell me, what exactly happened." Sensei Nokami settled back on her leather chair, gesturing her hand at the screen, which displayed Kai and Zane using their elemental powers under the eye of a security camera.

"Um...we..." Jay rubbed his knuckles awkwardly, and the injured boy screamed, "I saw him! Him in a red tornado, and the white guy shooting icicles at me with bare hands!"

"See? There's a witness and a victim. What do you have to say, hmm?" Sensei crooned, and tapped her fingers together. "That guy cheated, and almost killed our-"

"Hush, hush!" The women leaned forward. "I only want to know how did you learn the way of the Legendary Spinjitzu, that's all. I am all ears to know."

I grasped my fist. One way or another, we had to get out of here... then a idea popped into my mind. I focused, and dove into her mind. Sure enough, there was the memories of her watching the screen monitoring as Kai and Zane did the unexpected, and drove the memories our of it.

I opened my eyes, and gave a secret message to Jay. The ninja of Electricity grinned, and touched the electronic device for a second. Soon, the screens flicked and fizzed, and it went blank. So was Sensei Nokami's eyes for a while. I heard the boy gasp, and the sensei blinked, the pupils returning to her eyes.

"Ah, why, are you eight here? And what is this little boy doing here with halloween make up?" I sighed in relief. It did work.

The boy looked at us with bewilderment. "Witches! You had sensei hypnotized! Someone!" The boy thrashed on his seat, but Ashlyn placed a invisible vacuum of air around him, making his muscles paralyzed.

Sensei shooed us out of the tent, and we went to eat our breakfast awkwardly, which was ham sandwich and hot mushroom soup with hot chocolate as dessert.

I looked at the grey blanket of clouds above us, the white snow trickling softly, down, gliding gently in the cold wind like a withered leaf carried by the autumn breeze. I pulled my parka together, trying to get all the warmth I could gather, a wispy breath escaping my lips as I took a small nibble of my ham sandwich. The cold temperature whisked my taste buds away, making it tasteless.

"I wonder when would this ever end," Jay muttered, as he tried to make a little electric ball to warm him. Kai was warm enough, and, in fact, if you concentrate really hard, you can see wisps of smoke rising from the ninja of Fire's fluffy jacket. Zane stayed neutral. Well, that was completely normal, partly a robot can't feel cold and partly he's the ninja of Ice. Ashlyn was a

"I'm going to the toilet." Will mumbled, and pulled his parka closer to him, and dragged himself to the white building. Zane looked at the shivering Ninja of the Red Dawn, and began trailing after him.

I looked around again. Again, Ken was nowhere to be found. Irritation burned inside me. Why can't we get him as fast as I found Ashlyn? Finding Ken was like a blind man catching a slippery eel, maybe even more difficult. I grasped my warm mug of chocolates, so strong I hadn't notice the mug started to crack.

I had to find the boy before this camp ends, and that means I only have five days. I thought, flooding my mouth with the thick liquid before the mug breaks and stain my hands. I placed it on the ground, just as Will came to this direction, his frantic eyes filled with fear.

"Touchy." Cole muttered. I glared at him, and pretended to throw the fragile cup at him.

"Ken... he's there...Serpentine.." Will panted, his body being supported from his hands. Zane raced to our table, his breath short. I stood up, alert and a little pinch of fear. "The serpentine's here?!"

"Worse! Ken's working with them! He's the Ninja of Venom!"

* * *

**It took a chapter for Reanne to realize her ninja self.**

**It was less than a chapter for Will to pass by.**

**It was completely unexpected for the readers when Ashlyn came. **

**It took 3 freggin chapters hunt Ken down. **

**Still, reviews please! i really need it to survive XD **


	13. The woman of security cameras

**Sorry for the... slight late update... I was working 95% on Jay Nice's contest piece (and 5% chatting with ppl XD) Please forgive me.**

**And today I gained: **

**A ankle sprain from skating**

**A kick from my new horse Ares for first horse riding lesson**

**A bruise form Ninjutsu lesson**

**Impressively painful, right? What did I do? Ugh, but while I wait for the doctor, enjoy... **

* * *

My mushroom soup tasted like ashes in my tongue.

Kai rose."Wait, explain."

Zane stepped up. "We were... doing our business, and Will said he heard hisses. I fear it was the serpentine, and sent my falcon to where the sound came. I turned on my monitor sight, and clearly saw a deep green hooded figure talking to Skales. I kept hearing him saying the green figure was the Ninja of Venom, and told the ninja to keep a invisible eye on us until they take action. He passed him a blueprint, but I couldn't see what was inside because it was scrolled. Then Skales told him to find him at the capture the flag site at Friday Night for more details. The ninja flipped his hood open, and Will almost screamed. Before I know it, he was hissing into my ear to flee and tell you all as soon as possible."

"I swear, I SWEAR, it was Ken. I saw him without glasses for a billion times, and the green guy had exactly the same looks as him. And his voice was so familiar I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard him." Will babbled frantically. "We have to go to the capture the flag thing, tonight."

"But Sensei Nakomi and her cameras! Remember?" Jay exclaimed. I bit my tongue. "Well, Reanne can always do the voodoo thing to that woman, right?" Cole suggested. I shook my head. "I don't think it'll work this time. If we do it one more time, it'll give confirmation to her suspicion on what happened and lead her to questioning the witness. We can only settle with one thing- hardcore mode."

After some discussions, it was settled. We'll act natural for three days, but Zane, the falcon, Ashlyn and me will keep extra watch on Ken. Kai, Cole, Will and Lloyd volunteered to find the serpentine's hideout in this camp.

We finished our breakfast, and the afternoon bell rang. I checked our schedule for the afternoon activity. "Weaponry." I said to them. Cole's mood lightened. "Does that mean I get to use my Golden-"

"No. Sensei Nokami will be stealing our weapons in no time in this case." Zane shot the Ninja of Electricity a look.

"Fine, dad." He rolled his eyes, and slumped on his seat, his face clearly explaining his annoyance. "This camp sucks." I sighed, and checked the schedule for the location of our training grounds.

"Erm, Excuse me, do you know where the... umm... wooden area is?" Lloyd asked a nearby camper, glancing at the map again and again. The camper was a boy with punk hair and tattoos dotting along his muscular arms, and a embarrassing loose grip of his trousers, letting Ashlyn frown at the sight a slight peek of his baby blue underwear.

"Erh... is...that way...no... t-that way! Wait, that sounds wrong..." The guy babbled, and looked at all directions. I looked at the seven ninjas quizzically. They shrugged.

We finally let go of the senseless punk guy, and decided to find the way to the area ourself. Finally, we finally found a clear area full of sand, leather bags, twigs and leaves, with a guy in camo outfit and his face was painted navy green.

"What the hell took you so long?" The green guy glared at me with willow eyes. "I could make a hundred bows out of these sticks when you were slugging here!"

"Wh-" Kai protested, and Zane stopped him with a calm look. "We are very sorry, Mister..."

"Call me the Great Twigsmith."

"Okaaay... the Great Twigsmith... so... umm... lesson starts?" Will mumbled. I muttered under my breath. This guy sucks at making titles.

"Let's picture a scenario, eh? Let's say you're in a tiger infested forest, and you only have trees, trees, and more trees, and you're only given estimated a day time to prepare for your death. And you think you are practically screwed." He glared at Kai, who was fiddling with a twig. He cracked his hand, and Kai released the branch with a shriek.

"If so, you, are foolishly wrong." He picked a long branch, and took a few vines. "Learn your surroundings. Know which one is tough enough for a weapon, which one isn't." He bent the wood a little, and it wobbled like a artificial rubber ducky. Then he expertly tied the vines into a thick rope, before strapping them onto each tips of the branch, making a bow.

"Cool." Jay looked with awe.

"This," The green man showed the bow. "Will be your bow."

"Where are the arrows?" Zane asked.

Great Twigger picked some finely rounded rocks, and began to clash the two rocks together. Soon, he showed us a freshly pointed rock, and tied it to a straight branch. "And this will be your arrow, my dear fans."

Jay sighed. "He is one fan-hungry guy."

I nodded.

We started to learn to make some basic weapons, such as daggers and swords. Kai almost set the whole freezing jungle on fire out of frustration of failing to make a sharp rock, no thanks to Zane.

The day dragged on for us, and finally we were sent to our tents for the night. "Oh, finally! That Karate class sure was worse than Silat" Cole stretched, and Lloyd lay flat on his green sleeping bag, his eyes indicating he was on the verge of slipping into the world of dreams. "No denying that fact." he mumbled. I crossed my arms as i saw them talking about today's activities lazily, then wondered how did Nya actually took care of this boys.

I took the opportunity to concentrate on the security camera at the corner of the tent. If that thing stays there, Sensei Nokami would hear the rest of the conversations and we're gonna be screwed really badly.

I gave a signal to Ashlyn. She gave me a hidden thumbs up sign, and blew Cole's coat onto the security camera. it completely covered the lens, but it could still hear us. I made it fizz, and the camera plonked to the floor.

Privacy problems, solved.

Cole looked at his jacket with widened eyes. "Since when did my jacket developed the ability to sneak out of my sight?"

Ashlyn shrugged. "A few moments ago. Now quit the lagging. Remember about the serpentine and Ken?"

Zane got up. "Yes, Ken. I shall send Falcon to investigate now." He called in the bird, smiled blandly at it and the falcon flapped its wings gracefully to its requested destination.

Kai groaned, flipping in his red bed lazily. "Can we, like, take a break or something? This thing is killing-"

I sighed. They look almost about 18 or something, and some girl at the age of 14 had to babysit them. I glanced at Lloyd. He shrugged at me, and lied on his sleeping bag. I exchanged exasperated looks with the Ninja of Air.

Boys.

After a few minutes of tiring persuasion and calls, the six ninjas finally reluctantly got up, and changed into their ninja suits before launching themselves out. I spared a nervous look at the fizzed security camera now the smoke from the burnt circuit rising, fearing that Sensei Nokami might realize something.

I leaned out of the tent, and tried to spot the Book Hunter's tent. It was completely peaceful, no serpentine crossing by or anything, until I saw a shadow looming in the tent. My heart plummeted, but rose with both irritation and relief when Jay peeked out from the tent. A blue scarf with electric patterns was dangling from his shoulders.

"Put it down!" I hissed at him. He shrugged. "Aw, but I like this scarf!" He rubbed it on his cheek, his reluctance in his eyes were obvious. "I said, put it down!" I repeated, and he started scanning the garment. "Wait, let me check the brand of it first..."

I sighed.

At all the sudden, Zane ran this way, his face filled with frantic, as Will was. Falcon glided gracefully to the tent's tip, and preened. Kai was scrambling onto his feet, his face was slightly scarred. Jay looked at the already gutless group, and rose a eyebrow. "Did I miss anything?"

Kai stared at me. "Tomorrow, six in the morning, here, sharp. I found something."

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night.

What was Kai hiding? I tried persuading him to tell me about it first, but he silenced me with a growl and told me to go to sleep. "I swear, you'll know, so stop trying to persuade me!" The brunette stomped off, and I just stood there, watching him disappear into the tent.

I shuffled noiselessly in my sleeping bag. I had to know what's going on. Every word in his tone echoed in my mind, making my hands itch. Finally I couldn't take it, and looked around. The rest of the Ninjas were in deep slumber, tucked into their warm blankets and quilts.

I quickly changed into my winter attire, and exited the tent for a walk around the camp, hoping to see a clue or something. I looked over at the security cameras securing the area, and looked at the woods.

I instantly knew what was Kai talking about.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but still, reviews please?**


	14. Fights of loss

**Phew! Sorry for the late update! Hardcore to finishing the book Wings. Hehe. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Scorched scars streaked across the tree's trunks, and fresh venom oozed out from the poor sons of nature. I stared at the destruction with shock, and both confusion on why the other campers hadn't notice them earlier. But one thing was certain; this was either Ken's work or the Serpentine's.

Betrayal stabbed me as I thought of Ken, as our rebel target. He was one of my dearest friends, and fate changed his destiny, forever. My finger brushed across the hurt branches, softly, hoping to find something among her powers to revive the poor creatures. An idea popped into my mind, and I touched the tree. I remembered how the ancient stories of people with superpowers bonded with people, and both of them were revived.

_Maybe I could try..._

I knelt down to place a hand on the ground, and injected some singes of the moon's energy into the forest. Instantly, the withering trees bloomed. I smiled, and a mocking voice disturbed me.

"Having fun with the plants, old friend?"

Ken. I turned around, and saw Ken, his hair glinting under the moonlight, his ninja suit a shade of sick green. A golden strap was slung across his back, holding his battle axe's handler. His belt showed the symbol of the despised venom, the head of Serpentines. His eyes, once shaded plain brown, was now colored bright green.

"Ken, is that you?" I whispered, inching back, trying my best to fake my tone. "You... you're with the Serpentines." The Ninja of Venom chuckled, and took his battle axe, the bulky yet deadly weapon shining at her. "Of course I joined them. You people are so sick. Good, peace, and kindness. Like the stories, you will do everything to protect the light. For what? In any case, darkness will still come, again and again, until you petty little people with hopes could only tilt your head. So if you're wise, you would give up, and join me, to reign the world."

"Like I would," I muttered, and exploded into my Spinjitzu form, knocking Ken temporarily. When I slowed, I was holding my twin silver katanas, ready to counteract. Ken growled at me, and slashed his battle axe, which I knocked it down. "I know there's still good in you, Ken. Please, don't be ever so foolish. You're loosing yourself." I pleaded, as he roared, charging at me again.

"And you lost yourself already." Ken hissed, as I shot a pure sphere at him, which he blocked with a swing on his blade. I almost screamed as pure venom shot from his blade, splattering into the trees. "They've changed you, from head to toe, from skin to heart. You're no longer the girl I've got a crush on."

Before all of these crazy stuff, way back into my six-year-ago-me, my heart would stop, my muscles paralyzed, and my mind will only let the echoes of what he just said audible, the words filling my mind slowly with shock. No one had never have a crush on her. That wasn't typical for a once normal plain teen. I looked at him, my katana still ready or any danger, but his eyes were gleaming slyly, expecting something to happen according to his devious plan. I guess he had been using that sentence as a taunting weapon, hoping to freeze me by shock. But now I was different. I had trained to wield the power of the Silver Dragon properly, and had faced so many twisting of my fates, so wild it was far beyond any sane mortal's imagination. This was a different Reanne Silverwoods. His words are now worthless ashes to me, I told myself, and lunged.

His face pictured slight surprise as he tried to knock me off my Spinjitzu mode. Ha, too bad, I smiled wryly as I knocked his balance off while he lost the ability to move for the shortest of moments. He recovered, and slid up again, this time grabbing my arm and tossing me onto the ground with a thud, his battle axe on my forehead. "See what I mean, Reanne? Like I said, Now matter how long you fight for peace, darkness still win. Like this one." I took a deep breath, and grasped the emerald grass, hope rising in my heart.

I called forth the Flame of the Silver Dragon. Silver, wispy like fire erupted around me, and my eyes started to glow faintly. The flame surrounded me, erupting and pulsing so powerful and lively, like a sphere of protection, and it shot into Ken, I raised my hand, and the fire faded, leaving him lying on the ground, near to unconsciousness. Finally, I slid my katana a hair's breadth from his throat. "It's no use fighting with the darkness, Ken. I can still forgive you, but you have to swear you will never let darkness stain your heart again."

"Fine...y-you...win." He choked, and I released my sharp grip on his collar. Just then, a hiss came from my back. I turned, and Ken placed his blade around my neck, his leg paralyzing my feet, making it almost impossible to stamp his. A serpentine slid out, and yawned, displaying his array of razor sharp fangs, which contained hazardous venom. His half white, half green scales glittered in his body, and his ruby red eyes, signaling direct death, attempted to pierce into mine. I gulped, fear spiraling inside me.

"Why, hello, Reanne. Good evening." The reptile like man hissed at me politely. "I see my student, Ken, saw you talking a small stroll in the woods, and tried to play a little game of 'kill and destroy' with you."

Ken nodded, growling at me. "Too bad she didn't really understand the rules. I'm afraid I had to make her take the consequences."

"Consequences indeed." The Serpentine slithered around me, his claws tipping my chin slowly. I clamped my lips shut, and stiffened. "What a waste to kill such a beautiful girl..." I closed my eyes, blocking my ears from hearing the rest of his sentence.

"Put your hands up, snake man."

I snapped my eyes open, and the Serpentine's head jerked to the right. I cringed with worry the moment I heard the familiar voice.

Ashlyn.

She was up, and, probably heard the whole thing. "Ashlyn, go away! You're hurting yourself!"

Ken, turned to the side, where I could see Ashlyn in her maroon gi, her staff ready, her eyes were dangerously faring with anger. "Put. My. Friend. Down." She said, every word like a soft thunk on a icy ground, both creepy and deeply menacing. Ken growled. "Like I will." He shot a ball of burning poison at the Ninja of Air, but she blocked it with her staff. Her weapon glowed golden, like it would when it's protecting itself, and the venom fell to ground as pure, harmless water.

Ken scowled, and Ashlyn charged.

Their weapons met, sending a clash ringing around the woods. The Serpentine held me, his claws meeting my skin. Fear slammed onto me. In anytime, it might break into my skin, and the venom dwelling inside the claws will rush into my veins, killing me instantly.

The battle was hitting the heat meter. Air and Venom, neutralizing and injecting. There was no telling who was gaining the upper hand. But I could see beads of stress forming in each ninja's foreheads. The support for my best friend burned inside me, dying to burst out of my mouth. The battle suddenly crammed into a sudden halt- like a car slamming into a invisible wall.

And I couldn't believe what ended it.

When the fight ended, Ken was on the ground, struggling for his standing position, his eyes fighting desperately for consciousness. The serpentine hissed, and I screamed, softly at first, as the claw started to break into my exposed skin. Ashlyn darted her eyes to me, and fear filled her. "REANNE!"

It was too late.

Pure venom injected into my blood, and started to spread into my veins. I screamed, and fell to the ground, dropping semi consciousness. Ashlyn rushed to my side, and held my hand, tears erupting in her eyes. "You...you did the kick..." I murmured. I can't sleep. I can't. If I do... I'll be different. Forever.

Ashlyn blinked back tears. "I did. It was a epic kick into the goal. John was so pissed, and, Andy promised pizza."

She remembered. She remembered everything...

Joy poured into me, filling my heart, lightening it as light as a balloon. But confusion was tugging me too. Sensei said that we had to personally search for the man to placed the spell, not wait for it to heal. The venom interrupted my thoughts, continuing to inject poison into me. Ashlyn tightened her grip on my hand, uncovered tears trickled into her pale face, onto my sleeve. "Yes, Reanne. I remember. Everything, every moment we shared, before we came to this crazy world. Please, I just got my memory back. Live, for me, Reanne. Please."

I felt my soul dripping into emptiness. Reluctance and screams of protest failed to hold my soul. "I will try my best, Ashlyn. But if I don't make it..." I whispered softly, barely audible for a living being to register.

The midnight wind blew softly along with the freshly revived plants, and Ashlyn sniffed. "No. Don't think that way. You will live."

"I'm sorry, Ashlyn, for everything." I spoke weakly, and I closed my eyes. I could hear Ashlyn scream, then Kai's shout. and everything for me went black.

_Sorry, guys..._

* * *

**Next chapter would probably be Ashlyn's POV about what happened the next few seconds. Reviews ****please? I seriously need it to LIVE! XDD Thanks for the support people!**


	15. A pinkie promise

**FINALLY! I FINISHED THE FREAKING INHERITANCE CYCLE'S LAST BOOK IN A FREAKING DAY! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! **

**lol, enjoy!**

* * *

Ashyln's POV

_I was three, and so was Reanne. We met in the yard, and we did the first trading there. Months later, we were playing with our stuff, and she said to me. _

_"Let's be best friends, forever." _

_I smiled, and pushed a random artificial cell phone button, and smiled as it played a merry tune. "Forever, like, you won't leave me?" The copper haired girl smiled, flashing her young braces. "Pinky promise." I smiled, and we shook our baby pinkies, our golden bond of friendship waxing even more..._

_"Pinky promise." _

* * *

I can't believe the game God was playing on me. Daggers of pain, betrayal and overwhelming loss rained on my heart, shattering the value of live dwelling in it like a fragile glass butterfly being abused. First, I lost my memory. It wasn't that completely life affectingly bad, since I got it back a few weeks later. But fighting with my best friend, watching him as his soul started to fade, and most of all, watch my soul partner, slowly disappear in front of my sight, forever, leaving the world that I cannot support so easily.

Tears flowed again and again in my eyes, as if my body contained a unlimited content of water. You promised, Reanne. You promised not to leave me... I screamed it again and again in my heart as my hand grasped my best friend's as tight as I could. I just sat there, feeling the deadly pain of great loss piercing in my heart, until Kai's shout came. The serpentine hissed, and vanished into the woods.

The ninja of Fire carried Reanne into the tent, without anyone noticing. The midnight air blew, the clouds dancing slowly in the sky. Our shadows plunged over the rocky path, yet nothing was in my eye. Zane and the others were frozen with shock, and the fire of revenge raged in Will's eyes as I choked the story to the solemn ninjas. Kai glared at Reanne, his face steely, but his eyes were welling with emotion. "I told you, Rea, I told you, go to sleep, and you won't be killed like that. We can always go there tomorrow, together, without any over killing harm affecting you. Yet, see? How foolish are you?! Why do you have be so childish?!"

Zane had to bring Kai down as he roared over and over again, his voice crackling, at the nearly dead body.

"Remember me and you laughing at Will as we added pepper to Will's gel that Monday? And he sneezed right in front of the Hygiene Critic? We almost had to visit the bone doctor all because of laughing? Then a time you had a problem when some random teen toilet papered our house? And we had the 'toilet paper sisters' nickname for the whole month!" I cried over her ear, my voice almost lost. I didn't care. I had to bring her up, at no case. I spluttered even more moments of our shared life, hoping to see and mild flutter of the eyes, hoping to see her coughing, or at least a stupid fart, to tell me, I'm not alone. To tell me I still have another reason to live.

"Reanne, I know you can hear me, no, you must hear me! You promised me... you swore you won't leave me! You swore never to break the promise..." Cole stayed silent, but his solely apologetic gaze at me loosing over Reanne didn't stop. Jay was in absolute pieces. He bawled and bawled, tossed and turned, his tone too messy for anyone to hear. Will started to slap Reanne's face.

The situation was grim. I held a gentle finger at her back of the wrist. The movements were so faint, lighter than a feather lingering aimlessly in the warm air, making my heart at risk of plummeting into me, and never getting back again. The breath in my lungs grew short and desperate, and my heartbeat skipped, slowly, as time dragged for the venom to eat her body.

I drew a deep breath, hoping for a quickening of her life as a hour, which was centuries to us, ticked by._ You will live, Reanne. You will live. You promised, you won't leave me alone._

All the sudden, the pulse stopped.

_You promised..._

* * *

**That was...fast. And super short, plus lame. Reviews please? I really appreciate it! :3**


	16. Back to reality

**Listening to Red by Taylor swift... -w-..**

**Oh yeah, here's the bits of the next story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I could feel the venom slowly overwhelming me, turning me into a worthless dead body. But I could feel see my own, pure blood, fighting for me. I can't let the poison win me... I have to win. I gathered my remaining energy, and pushed, with all my strength, spreading more pure energy into my body. The poison seemed to hiss, and overcame my creation.

Hopelessness downed me. This is useless, let me die, just let me die...

Then I thought of Ashlyn.

_Live, for me, Reanne. Please._

Then my brother the dragon...

_You are our only chance_.

_Kai..._

_Jay..._

_Zane..._

_Guys..._

_I can't loose. Not for them._

I can still feel the venom, almost over with the process. But not late enough for me to rebel. I still have the power of the Silver Dragon in my positive veins flowing peacefully. At first it was what I expected, my power slow and bleak, the poison as powerful as ever. Then I thought of my family, my mom, dad, my Ninja Brotherhood. Hope and determination charged me, and I slammed my energy into the venom.

Now my turn to be the head.

The venom fizzed and bubbled, trying to surpass my pure blood. I felt strength flowing back, and charged, again, and again, joy and relief pouring into my emotions. The venom in my body faded, slowly, until it completely vanished.

I sighed, trying my best to make all the stress, all the worries evaporate from me. I survived. I actually survived...

Congratulations, sister. You've made yourself worthy as a pride by overcoming the deathly venom of the Serpentines.

I looked around, hoping to see my brother again, after all the stress from getting dead. Sure enough, a wispy image of the Silver Dragon levitated in front of me, the eyes shining like stars in the deepest part of the midnights.

"Thanks, bro." I smiled.

My brother shifted, and gazed at me. "You've completed the first verse of the Prophecy. Find the others, for I will not tell you, and it will help you fulfill the Mark of the Silver Dragon.

And my eyes fluttered open.

"Her pulse. Her pulse did came back! She's alive!"

My sight was blurry at first. I could only make our camper's familiar tent color, some blurry people surrounding me. Then I heard some cries, and the blurry objects started to collide and scream. One of them leaned her face, and my eyesight focused. I was in my tent, and the other six ninjas were slamming into each other, which doesn't look like hugging at all. Ashlyn was looking at me, her eyes were red from crying, but now... I couldn't describe how light her eyes shone, with so much pure joy, relief...

"Ashlyn?" I choked. The blonde haired girl flashed her teeth. "Reanne." She screamed again, and crushed me with a big bear hug. "You survived. You did survived." More tears spilled onto my ninja suit, and I couldn't help it. Tears of great alleviating and happiness escaped my eyelids, and dripped onto the floor. I was back. With my best friend. My brothers. My crazy life.

I replied her hug with all my strength. "Ashlyn..." My eyelids crushed together, making even more tears. "Aww. Group Hug!" Somewhere, Lloyd shouted, and everyone piled in. I laughed, still not releasing my grip on Ashlyn. Ashlyn laughed too, similar to the tingle of the bells, as light as the clouds of a spring day.

"You just broke our three year old promise, you know." Ashlyn held my hand, gleaming at me. I frowned to remember that, then all of it came back to me, the moment me and Ashlyn's young, fat pinkies intersecting each other. I grinned. "Wanna make a new one?" I held my pinkie finger.

Ashlyn smiled. "Make sure you won't break this." She held up hers. I laughed."Pinkie promise." And we shook, the second life promise of our friendship created. Will embraced me with a brotherly hug, and said that his slapping through the whole six hours helped. That explained why my cheeks were so red and stings.

"You know you just scared the crap out of me? I'm gonna make you toilet-paper the Mayor's mansion next time you do that." I smirked. "Yessir."

I changed into my winter clothes as I stared at the mirror, trying to spot some signs that the venom still stays. But my face, my teeth, my arms and legs, or toes and fingers, they were still completely normal. Then what my brother said in the dream before I woke up again... Did he said anything about a prophecy to help me? What was the first verse? Then the second, third? I pondered for a moment, and shrugged. Save that for later. Right now, I want to spend all the fun I could get the that after I rose from near death.

"TREASURE HUNT! KIDS GAME, SO WE'LL ALTER IT A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENT! WE'LL BE STILL GIVING MAPS, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT YOUR WAY TO THE TREASURE! GET YOUR BONES CHARGED WITH CALCIUM! TO THE HUNTING FIELD!"

Ashlyn placed a arm around my shoulder, her maroon eyes nictitate. I beamed, and advanced. More like marching. Kai and Jay took bets on who was gonna be at the hunting field faster, and Cole was jogging beside me, thrilled to know how I actually saved my soul. Lloyd tagged behind me, mumbling something about how much kilos of candy will be inside the treasure once we found it. Zane was walking calmly at a side, chatting quietly with his falcon.

"So...how did you get yourself up?" Ashlyn asked my typically. I smirked. "I would like to hear how you got your memory back first." The Ninja of Air rubbed her arms a little awkwardly. "It was from a dream. At first the moment I was in a dark room, and the hisses from the dream before I came here returned, forcing me to let me curling into ball to be my only choice. Then a humble voice calling my name came, and the creepy hisses disappeared. I opened my eyes, and came face to face with a near transparent tiger. He said something, like 'it was time for the true mask of time to settle.' He purred, like a cat, and all the memories poured back into me, I almost had a headache. The first thing I thought when I got up was you. I tried to hunt you down when you were in the tent, but I couldn't find you, until I heard hisses, and screams..." She pursed her lips as she stared at the delicate snowflakes drifted down, so slowly, so freely.

"I can't believe Ken did that to you." She murmured at the fascinating exquisiteness of the winter. The tone was sorrowful, with a little hurt. "He was so nice back at school... and now he was, like he lost himself. Completely."

I sighed. I couldn't blame Ashlyn. We both lost a friend to the darkness, no thanks to the serpentine. "So, you think you can get away from my previous topic, eh?" Ashlyn smirked deviously, and nudged me. I giggled. "Of course not! Um, it's the how-I-learn-the-way-of-zombie-thing right?"

"You can say that."

I winced, like someone pinched me, to register the mental battle within me. "It was all thanks to you guys. Or not, I wouldn't have another reason to live on.I thought of you guys, and that helped restraining the venom from finishing its work."

"That's it? Wow. Expected something more thrilling." Cole mumbled, and shoved his hands into his pockets, his thick trekking boots creaking above the freezing cover of frost, his mouth muttering cussing words as a girl tried to flirt with him. I patted his shoulder sympathetically. "That's what you get for looking good." I smiled.

"Sarcasm."

We arrived at a deserted snowy area, where only the morning bird's chirping gave signals that there's still life in the place. This frost started to creep over the thin trunks, like moss on branches.

"EACH TEAM WILL SPREAD INTO DIFFERENT ZONES, WITH A COMPASS AND A MAP! YOU ARE GIVEN FIVE MINUTES TO GO THROUGH THE MAP. AND IT STARTS NOW!"

"Who the heck uses a compass when you have GPS?" Jay muttered. Cole and Kai rolled their eyes. I stayed still, as the hosts ushered us to different places, far from each other. The moment I received the map from Sensei Hokoru, the Karate mentor for the camp. and we gathered into a tight circle to scrutinize the delicate piece of paper.

"The treasure seem to be at South," Zane murmured as he took a look at the given compass. The arrow with a bronze chicken (okay, not really a chicken, a rooster) spun around crazily for a moment, and pointed to the 'N' sign.

I scanned around. I could see the Sons of Ares planning around, and some of them ever started to leap onto the trees for a better look. I stared at the trees worriedly as the buff guys started to climb onto the fragile branches. It groaned softly, and as if it ached to snap. Poor things.

Jay scanned the map, and glanced at the compass again, before pointing to a specified direction. Lloyd took the compass out of Zane's white glove and compared the direction Jay was pointing to the old fashioned machine.

"South-West. You sure?" Lloyd mumbled. Will scrunched his eyebrows into one. "We'll have to try?" Jay threw his hands into the air. "Why do guys never trust me?! Did I steal anything from you guys? Sure enough, yeah, I stole Cole's favorite pants, but he stole mine first!"

Cole widened his black eyes. "You did it?! Oh, you're so gonna pay for that-"

"Stop! I didn't say I didn't trust you, Jay!" Kai exclaimed. Jay showed his puppy eyes. "Finally, a supporter!" Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, quit it, guys, we only have two minutes left!"

"HE STARTED IT!" The Ninja of Electricity and Earth pointed at each other. I facepalmed. "I have no idea how Nya took care you you guys."

* * *

**How was the awkward part? Too fast? Review please, so I can write more! XD**


	17. Plants kill!

**Sorry if this update's late to you guys! I've been... out.** **Heh heh heh. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

After much debating and some statements, we quickly came to a conclusion and followed Jay's advice. Cole grumped as the starting bell rang sharply in our ears, and we launched into a search mode. The members were organized neatly into a few teams. Zane, Ashlyn and Jay were going to navigate, Cole and Kai are, reluctantly paired up to welcome any unexpected attacks, Lloyd, Will and me are in a same team to look out for traps.

We were starting to go down a unfamiliar hill.

There was when the threat rolled in.

A faint rustle erupted from a nearby mistletoe. Kai jerked back, his hands ready for any attack. Jay leaped with a tiny hint of terror, but Cole stayed on his ground. "Stand down, guys..." He muttered, and picked a twig. Thanks to his devotion to the weaponry class, he transformed the twig into a deadly wooden dagger, and held it in front of the whole team.

"Who's there?!" He hissed, and nothing answered. Minutes passes, and finally we felt stupid freezing there with nothing harming us. Then Zane looked up. "I assume it's a trick from the opposite team. We should be going rather than get distracted from a sound-"

A growl sounded in our ears. Kai growled back, itching to take out his elemental blade. Cole still held his wooden dagger, but he inched back a little.

Thick roots from no plants in sight erupted from ground, and fling around like a rubber toy in the chilly air, slashing over Cole's face, and knocking Lloyd off his feet. Kai roared, and charged at it. The roots reacted, and slapped Kai's body into the air, sending him screaming. I tried to protect Ashlyn, but I was knocked to the corner too with great impact. Ashlyn hissed, and protected herself with a shield of vacuum. The roots creaked, and shot up a little, no slower than a rocket, and slammed onto the ground, digging deep into the half frozen soil.

Ashlyn inched back. "What wa-"

Jay shrieked, and pointed at the ground again, as if there was a mole peeking out of the winter floor. Kai scrambled up frantically for a moment, and glanced at the ground, frowning slightly. "That doesn't look like it was from the-"

Again, the ground shuddered, and Will clung to a nearby withered tree. "WATCH OUT-" The giant roots burst from the chilly floor, threatening to perform another ambush. Cole growled in irritation, and threw away his weapon crafted from wood. There's no way he can beat wood using wood. "Jay! Think of something! This plant is driving us to the doors of death!" Kai cried over the chaos as he fend off the wild roots with a hand. Jay racked his brain, and I could see the strains of the brain cells gathering to knock a possible idea into existence forming into droplets of tears in the Ninja of Electricity's face.

Then he broke into a sudden, bright grin, which lightened our heart, hoping to have a logical, good answer to the current condition."Of course! Ashlyn, take all the air from the root, AWAY!"

Ashlyn launched from place to place to avoid being smashed to death, her shadow under the sun dancing like a faery. "ARE THERE ANY OTHER OPTIONS?!"

"YES! WE ALL DIE!"

"FINE! COVER ME!" Ashlyn cry back, and Lloyd stepped up, a sphere of crackling electricity glowing safely in the palm of his hands, ready to be launched. He yelled, and shot one at the edges of the roots. It flicked merely as the energy bounced off its tough skin, and lunged again. "IF I DON'T MAKE IT BACK, TELL NYA I LOVE HER!" And Jay and leaped, clinging to the root that was attacking Lloyd.

The root reacted greatly, flinging back and forth, trying to make the irritating being leave the root from killing its target. I looked nervously as Jay dug his nails into the thick walls of the wild plant, and yelled in different stages of screaming tones as it zoomed around. It could be amusing if this was all just a trick.

But it wasn't. I looked back, as Ashlyn was almost finished with her process of making a sphere, which she shoot it at any being, its life will wither as the air have been taken away. Then I looked at the monstrous plant. The numerous roots started to help plucking Jay off the frustrated root, but as it stilled, it gave the Ninja of Electricity a chance to move around like a monkey, dodging every fatal strike. Zane froze a a whole root, only to see in panic as it broke free of its freezing trap. "IT WON'T WORK!" "Keep it on Jay! Don't loose!" Will cried, as he tried to distract a root from almost taking Jay off.

"I can't! I just...can't!" Jay cried again, as he leaped off for a moment t dodge another twist of the attack. "I CAN'T KEEP THIS FOREVER!"

"NYA WILL KILL YOU!" Kai yelled, and that gave Jay a few straws. He roared, and bit the root. I mean, literally bit it. The root hissed, and Kai managed to make a little sear off a certain root with much effort, and that caught a few attention.

Finally, Ashlyn was ready. "STEP BACK!" And as we did, she projected a strong ray of air at the natural beast. Half transparent air enveloped it, and at first it started to rebel its current fate, by crashing its roots out of the shield, yet it bounced away. The air had its way, as it engulfed the beast, and let its life slowly fade.

For a few moments, we just stood there, as the vacuum faded, watching the living bad side of the Nature die slowly, its shriveled soul washed away by the winter wind.

"That's...typical." Will commented. Jay lay on the dirt, stammering aimlessly, as Kai tried to wake him back by kicking him softly, then starting to shake him like a rag doll. Eventually the Ninja of Electricity snapped back to alertness, and we lifted our messy spirits a little. Kai's face was clearly scribbled with frustration. "Are you really, really, seriously sure this is the right way? I don't remember having carnivorous roots written on the map midway."

Zane took a careful look at the map for the fourth time. "In fact, no. This was completely unexpected, unless..." Zane's eyes was locked on the map, and his eyebrows jerked a little, a sign of shock. Cole frowned, and hurried to check what was affecting Zane's mood. Jay followed, along with Kai, then Will, before Ashlyn and me, and we gasped. "I sense something's wrong about this map..." Zane murmured. "Of course it's wrong! Starting from the Middle Woods, the path's completely drawn by pen!" Jay said with a little singe of sarcastic tone in his voice. I stepped forward. "Wait, lemme check..." My finger traced on the dotted lines that was supposed to lead us to the 'treasure'. At first, it was smooth, like a printed copy should, then until the words 'Middle Woods', it became rough, like someone sketched on it with a pen.

"Argh! Can't they just play fair for JUST one game?!" Kai growled, and his hands tingled, dying to throw the map onto the floor. Zane stopped him. "Wait, for now, we just have to find where the real path is." He closed his eyes, and his fingers darted back and forth, brushing softly on the piece of map. We followed it, until, with the help of Zane's sharp instincts, his index finger rested on a blurry part of the paper.

Zane dug his nail on the edge of it, and tore it, revealing a neatly printed, and the real way to the treasure. "Come on! We've got a bill to settle!" Lloyd urged, and we dashed.

As our legs carried us as fast as we can to our destination, I couldn't help but think. Cole was trying to talk to Ashlyn again, who only replied abruptly, which was a total failure. Zane was locked on the map, not a sign of consciousness of the safety while walking and reading. Jay was fumbling around his jacket for a GPS, and Kai was trained on the road ahead, and same was Lloyd.

The root ambush was completely unexpected from all of us, and I have a bad feeling it wasn't organized in the event, too. Worse, we just went out of the bounds of security cameras, so there was no prove if we wanted to report about some man eating plant. Sensei Nokami would just slap us.

No one can perform such devious scheme on us... unless...

I gulped, clear, sticky dread settling on my mind, causing the calmness to flee.

Looks like we have a new foe to deal with.

* * *

**Lord Garmadon is already a really pesky problem. And now a new bug to deal with! Can they find the right bug exterminator? **

**Reanne: Lol...**

**Me: XD **

**P.S. I'm writing the first chapter for the Christmas Special, but it's out of only a random idea, but still, be alert for a story called A Very Merry Christmas in the Internet! around the next week! XD**


	18. Treasure Hunt?

**Okay, I was pretty much out of ideas for this story, but NO FEAR! I'M STILL UPDATING THIS A FEW TIMES A WEEK! SORRY IF I MADE YOU DISAPPOINTED WITH THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, STICK TO THIS! XD**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I settled on a mossy trunk, heaving for as much air as I could inhale, and glanced up. The sunlight struggled to break through the misty air, trying its best to make contact with the frosty ground. The morning birds of winter fluttered by, some hummingbirds chirped softly in the snowy atmosphere. Not a single rough footstep broke the icy yet mysterious silence, yet drops of sweat was breaking through my forehead.

Will wiped off another sweat reaching for his eyelid, letting the salty liquid settle on the ice, and it thawed, releasing a small clump of smoke. Kai watched it as it disappeared into the mist, and sighed. "We got to go now, guys."

I nodded, and we reluctantly resumed our trekking down the patched lane, partly gazing at the snow aimlessly falling into the camping area. Lloyd looked like he was itching to complain, but he kept his mouth shut, though his face was glowing brightly with his emotions. Finally, we could hear shouts piercing our eardrums, and alertness crushed my peaceful mood.

Kai advanced, aware of the bushes beside us moving. "IT'S THE SONS OF ARES!" The Green Ninja hissed sharply. Ashlyn gave herself a deep breath loud enough for us to hear, and quickened her speed. There were roars now, and a branch was tossed from a random bush, almost knocking my balance, if there wasn't a nearby trunk for me to support while I gain my footing.

Jay was giving something near a deep breath and a hiccup, and one of the buff guys burst out of their camouflage bushes, roaring and aiming for Will. I glimpsed as the blond haired guy's hazel eyes blazing hazardously, Will on the verge to burst into pieces, half frozen with fear.

I was ready to protect my friend when Zane stepped up, and kicked the poor guy, the speed as blinding as the speed of light, knocking his down with a groan. We heard shouts of annoyance, and the whole group emerged from the bushes, like a flock of annoyed swarm of bees and we were the honey stealers.

"RUN!" I could hear another few teams catching up, leafs snapping, a relieved yell that they were in the right track thundered on the thin cover of woods. Cole yelled for us to move on, and Jay cried as he was shoved aside, sending the poor ninja tumbling down. I helped him up, and a light, sharp pain suddenly snapped at the back of mine.

I rubbed my back, only to find thick, rich blood staining my gloves when I withdrew. Fear dawned, and Kai and Jay helped me up, before leaving me to myself to continue the journey.

"It's not far! Just a few meters left!" Zane cried, and that gave us a small light of motivation. I gritted my teeth furiously, and zipped off with the rest of the team, ignoring the screams of agony splattering my senses dully. Gotta move on... gotta move on...

"WE'RE HERE!" Jay cried, whooping up and down, the map crumpled in his hands. The team hushed after a second of admiring the feeling of triumph, and started searching for a certain wooden/silver box with metal linings and a semicircular cover. The teams paused here too, and the Sons of Ares shoved everyone, hoping to find the treasure first.

I got tired, and excused myself for a few moments of rest. Kai frowned with protest at first, and finally gave me the permission. I slumped on a patch of snow with pure exhaustion, and tilted my head, letting the sunlight project my face, warming it up. I brushed my wound, and felt a sudden chill running down the spine.

I touched my wound, feeling the blood tumbling through my hand, though in small amounts. Then I concentrated, letting bits of my power flow into my hand, intersecting with the wound. I could feel the relief as it bonded the damaged skin once again, and no blood was under my touch once more.

I bounced up, feeling slightly drained, but still okay. Healing had never been one of my advantages. My powers were made for combat, and the power will retreat in reluctance as I wanted it for a bandage make up.

Satisfied, I continued the search.

Seconds flew.

Minutes passed.

Hours glided through.

And still nothing worthy was in our hands. Disappointment was breathed out when I looked as the game clock ticked to its last minutes- when a formal accent from a thick voice came in.

"Greetings, camper."

I whirled around, followed by the rest of the campers, to come face to face to a man in his eighties. He was dressed regularly, a simple striped T shirt, a pair of baggy jeans and winter boots. His hair was neatly cut, and his chin was shaved pretty decently. A glint of wisdom lit his eyes.

"If you're not involved in this Hunt, get lost, oldy two shoes." One of the campers sneered. "We ain't got much time left."

There was no hurt or signs of taken back in his eyes, nor face. Instead, he chuckled, and fished out a hidden bag. "Unfortunately, I am. I'm in charge of your target the treasure." He took out seven glittering gold bars, sparkling under the faint rays of the late morning. It looked so real it took our breaths away, letting it dance with the winds.

Then he took another seven things- lockets. Not so sparkly. I looked at it blankly, not sure what to do. The old man laughed again as soon as we revealed our confused faces. "Each of the team must chose only one of these two things- the gold bar- or the camera- to present it to Sensei Nokami. Remember, the time is ticking. Whoever chooses the correct thing gets to take back their treasure."

Most of them knew what they wanted. They lunged for the gold bars, their eyes glinting with greed. Kai was lunging for the last gold bar when it struck me.

This test was so easy. Friendship was worthless, even more precious than gold, and a locket is a perfect thing to resemble it. Yet the mention of they could take the gold bars back got them brainwashed, and all the morals were abandoned miserably. I glimpsed as Will made his way to the last gold bar, and I lunged to grab the locket.

"Quit it, Will! You're proving yourself as greedy as them!" I pointed to the already scampering team. The old man still stood, a amused smile tugging his dried lips. Will was confused for a moment, and glanced at the locket blankly, before light returned to his pupils. "Of course! Stupid!" He cursed himself, and Kai made me toss the locket to him, before we disappear into the afternoon.

"Do you have any idea how FAKE the gold bar is?!" Sensei Nokami huffed at the crowd, which was pushing back and forth to let the Sensei confirm the 'treasure'. The word 'fake' was dropped the whole's atmosphere's thrilled spirits, and some of them even glared at the women, dying to throw the golden brick.

"Screwed," Lloyd commented, before Cole shot him a look.

I looked at Kai, who glanced at the locket, his once doubtful eyes grew trustful, and he smiled, before pushing himself into the crowds, presenting the locket to the sensei. Murmurs of wonders and curses spread through the teams like virus. Sensei rose a eyebrow, and looked at the locket with slight surprise.

"You passed the test." She said simply, and the League of Spinjitzu burst into triumphant cheers, holding the locket in our hands, before piling up into another group hug for the day.

Nothing can part us. I smiled as the warmth of five ninjas body begin to settle on me. Nothing. We trailed back into the camp, and got ready groaning for survival lessons.

Days whizzed past, as smoothly as the wind, as fast as a horse galloping in the field. There was no more Ken- no more serpentines- no more near deaths and almost sacrifices. Nothing disrupted our peace, and miserable practices. We didn't win all of the morning activities, and mostly the Sons of Ares reigned them, with-of course, cheating. We didn't really care. Soon it was what we longed for so long- the Team vs Team free Martial Arts match.

There were rules, of course. But we were happily surprised when we were given the permission to be in our free attire. Jeans, t shirts, gi, anything was possible. "YES! FINALLY I CAN SHOW OFF MY NINJA SUIT!" Cole gave a comfortable sigh as he changed into his black suit, and tugged a little of the flexible fabric. I laughed, thrilled, and looked down at mine. To be honest, it was so good to be back into my suit. As if the power flows even more powerful with the right clothes on.

We exited the camp, hoods on, and everyone looked at the multi colored suited team with wonder. I lifted my hood first, letting the copper locks tumble onto my shoulder. The Sons of Ares came out of their tent, suited in heavy gunner attire, hungering for attention. Camo, bulletproof outfits was attached to their chests, backs, and pants. Their gloves were armed with iron knuckles, and Shruikans lined across their backs, waiting to be unsheathed.

Sure enough, there were some attention drawn, but was bounced back to us. My face went red, not really wanting to have so much attention, and pulled back my hood again. Soon, there were rumors of ninjas going through the camp. Ashlyn giggled, and Will tried to scare her with his daggers, groaning like a pirate while making our way to the arena. Kai was tossing his blade up and down, and Cole was marching proudly along the ice patches. Zane was holding his Shurikans, but his face remained bland.

The leader, known as Jonathan, growled at us as we bumped into each other. "Let's see which era wins, ninja. The Japan retards or the Marine suited pros." The guy hissed, and for a while, his veins came to sight, before sinking back again in his neck. I gulped at the sight of his dangerous blue eyes, and averted simply as Lloyd tugged me slightly.

"We can beat him up later legally in the arena." Will reminded me. I smiled a little.

* * *

**Okay, I admit, there's nothing effecting here. Finally! I got into my favorite part! =D Will they win? I really appreciate reviews! X3**


	19. Prophecies

**YESH! MAH THIRD TERM TEST ISH FINALLY OVAA! NOW I CAN UPDATE MORE!**

**P.S: This chapter is 80% fighting sequence, but you would wanna read it whole, cuz there's something popping in the end. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The arena was considerably wide. It was just like a wrestling arena, though bigger, and there were no seats. When we reached there, it was in the process of defrosting.

"Okay, there will be judges coming and even official guests, so when sensei cries your name, try to do something impressive before entering the arena, okay?" The sensei's helper, Miss Daisy, informed us. Kai bobbed his head violently, grinning madly. "My pleasure."

"WELCOME, ROOKIES, TO THE LAST EVENT OF THE WEEK: TEAM VS TEAM FREE MARTIAL ARTS MATCH!" Sensei Nokami yelled over the megaphone. There was cheers, as usual, and we looked at each other, grinning brightly. "FIRST, I PRESENT YOU THE FIRST TEAM- THE SEXY KILLERS, specialized in KARATE!" The seven girls sashayed up onto the arena, suited in leather jackets and khaki trousers, daggers lining their waist, sand, for eye blindness packed tightly in the leather slots. They unsheathed their daggers, and did a impressive toss into the air, before welcoming the blades back into their hands with a sly grin.

"NEXT, THE RAINBOW- I MEAN, THE LEAGUE OF SPINJITZU, SPECIALIZED IN NINJUTSU!" We didn't climb up the stairs. Kai winked at the whole team, and Lloyd grinned. We leaped into the air, and did somersaults, unsheathing our blades at the same time, and landed again, as graceful as a cat, posing as a group, katanas, Shruikans, knunchucks, sword, staff, daggers, scythe in our grasp.

"THRID, I WELCOME THE SONS OF ARES, SPECIALIZED IN KICKBOXING!"

The guys climbed onboard, and landed with a heavy thump that sounded across the arena, and they grinned dirtily at the crowd, before showing a bunch of moves that could scare a guy away, before withdrawing to a position.

Then there was Girl power, arranged to perform Silat. They wore white Silat attire, but there was some jewels dotting on their hot pink sarung, which serves as a belt in normal combat. Then, given by signal, they unsheathed their keris, and did some other moves.

After a few other introduction, it was at first, League of Spinjitzu vs the Sexy Killers. The girls giggled when they saw us in our outfits. "Those gis are so yesterday, aren't they, girls? I rather go naked than wear those disgusting...rags!" The middle one cooed at me, batting her artificial eyelashes. dreamily. I curled my fingers into a tight fist as the whole crowd begin to boo at us. She reminded me dangerously of Susan, and my temper didn't improve at the thought of her.

Kai growled, and took his blade, and pointed it at the leader. "One more word, and you're dead." The girl batted her eyes once again, and strode back to her team. "Until then, sweetheart!"

"Ashlyn, you'll be representing our team for the first match. Make sure you hit those morons hard." Kai growled at the Ninja of Air. The girl nodded sharply, and dashed to the front after a few pats on the back and a tight, warm hug from me.

"FIRST MATCH, ASHLYN ROANA VS VERONICA RUBY!"

As the starting bell rang into every being's ears, Ashlyn rounded herself around the arena slowly, dropping the crowd to a eerie stage of silence, waiting for chaos, waiting for yells and shouts. Some started to chant, their tone was obvious they were hungering for violence.

I could barely hear my steps creaking beside the wooden arena. The cautiousness inside me boosted to the top of the nervous meter, ringing maniacally, yet my mouth was sealed. In anytime, they will attack, or my best friend will attack, and mayhem will erupt. Veronica scowled, showing her nicely arranged teeth.

Finally, after what seemed like a eternity being dragged, Ashlyn roared, a powerful scream that stunned me for the briefest of moments, and she lunged first.

Veronica crashed on her, and I could barely see anything. It happened in a whiz. Ashlyn kicked the girl's leg, attempting to make her break the balance, yet the auburn haired girl twisted her body smoothly like silk, and Ashlyn leaped back with swift agile, reacting with a stab on the leg, but Veronica was quicker, lashing out a elbow to knock it out of her perfect arms.

The opponent started to punch Ashlyn. It hit her a several times, causing her to bleed a little, and sending me stabs of fear into my heart. But she gathered her courage, and, performed the scissors block as fast as she could, throwing Veronica's hands from her.

Veronica gave the Ninja of Air a swift upper kick, but Veronica flipped backwards, and had the chance to kick her part I wouldn't prefer to say. The girl winced greatly, the emotion starting to crack her pretty face, but didn't say a thing. Ashlyn took Veronica's hand, which was trying to throw a punch at her, and chopped it to the ground with her hand.

This time, the girl did scream out of pain. Not her hand hurts, but I had to cover her mouth to stop myself when the girl was inspecting her broken nails for moments, even when Ashlyn was grinning slyly at her, and advanced swiftly, kicking her hair, throwing the autumn colored hair around her head, messing the gorgeous hairdo, and blinding her at the same time.

She screamed again, and did a karate chop-kick on Ashlyn out of anger. Ashlyn retreated slightly, and punched the kick with her hand, before lashing out her fingers, and did a paralyzing move on Veronica's arm. Then I watched in pride as Ashlyn swept her leg onto the ground, knocking Veronica to a embarrassing lying pose. Somehow she walked to Veronica, and messed her hair, her mascara. I just stared in disbelief as she talked to her about something, and turned back.

"Congratulations, Sexy Killers." She murmured, and walked away, the epic moment as the ending bell clashed. I hugged the Ninja of Air as tight as I could, glad she was alive. Ashlyn hugged back, and healed her wounds as much as possible. Then I finished healing her wounds, and tumbled back in exhaust, just enough to look as the team leader of Sexy Killers, Roxy Breia, pissing off poor Veronica, who was desperately trying to mend her hair and applied another layer of mascara.

Next was Sons of Ares vs the Bloodshedders. We didn't need to do anything, so I just sat on a clear seat with the rest of the ninjas, and watched as the match come to it's beginning. Poor guys, as one of the Bloodshedders, Leo, specialized in taekwondo, was tossed miserably by Jonathan. As the Leo tried to land some blows, Jonathan expertly knocked him down again and again, like a ant against a T-rex. (okay, it might be a little exaggerating) And, as expected, the ending bell clashed, and Jonathan raised his fists, rounding around the crowd, attracting claps and cries, while poor Leo got carried away into the medical tent.

Then Girl power vs the Stabber club, which girl power won, and later was the second match. Sure enough, it only leaves Girl Power, League of Spinjitzu, and the Sons of Ares. We were scheduled to beat each other, and it went pretty smooth. Kai was represented to kick the Sons of Ares, though it was pretty tough. It started off with the familiar ring, and without rounding, they already smashed into each other like long lost brothers, though this was a match.

Kai whipped around, catching the opponent, James's leg, and pushed it down, bringing him sliding over the buff guy's body in the speed of light, and with the unexpected help of James, Kai used his strength to toss himself to the air, knocking the guy's head, though James caught his leg, attempting to drag him around the arena.

But everything went wrong for the Son of Ares. Kai roared, and sent a kick from his left leg onto James's chest. The Ninja of Fire leaped down, and charged at the guy, blocking James's combo kicks, and knocked his stomach with his elbow, sending him crashing onto the ground with a moan.

James got up, grumbling, and pinned Kai to the arena, before smashing Kai on the face with rage. I gasped, standing up in horror, but was relieved when Kai's face was bruised up a little, but was even dangerous than James's. They roared again, before twisting into a chaotic situation.

Finally the ending bell rang, and Kai lied on the floor, heaving for breath, while James whimpered like a dog as his team stomped forward in rage, eager to tear their looser in the team to pieces.

"It's so hard without your powers." He moaned at us, accepting the towel Jay offered and slammed the cloth on his face, moaning again. Cole chuckled, and patted him. "Hey, no sweat, you're a Elemental Ninja."

Then it was Cole's time to face Girl power's Sara. They bowed to each other, and clashed. It was a blur- The Ninja of Earth whirling and dodging, and Sara sending swift, light blows on him to scare him away. Finally, Cole started to send attacks, only blocked strongly by Sara by her professional twists and blocks. Cole pressed his shoulder with his hand briefly, scanning her attacks, before attacking again.

This time, he knew what would come, and prevented her from doing another irritating turns on his head again.

Again, the League of Spinjitzu won.

The scores were confirmed, and the teams facing the final match was settled- the Sons of Ares and the League of Spinjitzu. I glanced encouragingly at Will, who was the next one to go onto the arena. He seemed freaked out, even with all of us trying to lift his shaking spirits.

The last starting bell clashed, and Will trembled up the arena. The Ninja of the Amber Dawn glared at Glen, his opponent, and his face described how much he wanted to scream. But he gulped, and moved on. They growled at the same moment, and lunged.

This time I can't really describe anything that happened. But I could see there was no confirmed upper hand. It was like this:

"Will gets the higher hand!"

"Uh oh, Looks like Glen snatches the first place!"

"Oh, look! Will got his name back!"

"Wait, Glen got his feet back!"

"And... Will got it again!"

"Glen knocks Will to the ground!"

"Boy, this is confusing!"

I scratched my head quizzically as this continued on and on until there was only a minute to the ending bell ringing. If it's a tie, we'll have to make another match, and it will drag on and on until there was a high risk we'll be forced to surrender, which was the last option I'll take.

I look hopefully as Will took advantage of James, who was sprawling on the floor, near to unconscious. When he was about to land the last blow, the crowd chanted the last seconds of the match, and holes of despair opened everywhere in my heart. Will was about to launch his fists on the opponent, when his face suddenly twisted to a daze mode, then stunned, for a few seconds.

Now I was shrieking, hoping to wake Will up from his sudden daze state, ignoring the stares I was given. As the horror rose, Glen stood up, and as the chant chimed to 'ONE!' The guy smashed Will to the ground, and the crowd rose with cheers. Glen held his hands together on top of his head, and the whole team rushed to congratulate him, throwing him into the air again and again as the judges presented them a gleaming gold trophy. "MAY I PRESENT THE WINNER OF THE TEAM VS TEAM MARTIAL ARTS MATCH!"

Surprisingly, we weren't mad when Will came down, his face went from confused to sudden glum, before morphing to dread. "I'm so sorry, guys, I was supposed to end the match when something went into my head-"

I know there was something disturbing him. "What was it, Will? Was is Garmadon?" Cole asked slowly. The ninja of the Amber Dawn shook his head sadly. "It...it was a vision... a lion..."He looked at the ceiling of loose bonded leaves, letting the morning sunlight warm his face, and took a deep breath. "

Ashlyn tensed. "Did the lion said anything?"

Will stared at the Ninja of air. "Yes... he said something, I didn't remember everything, but it was something like... 'to sense the golden bond of paths to..." His eyes went blank and dazed, and fell to the ground. "to... the Tree of Eternity."

As Kai and the others helped Will up, my soul was thrown to a deep universe. A memory slowed to place and fitted into a half answer. The words my brother said to me in the last dream echoed in my mind once again:

You've completed the first verse of the Prophecy. Find the others, for I will not tell you, and it will help you fulfill the Mark of the Silver Dragon.

Find the others...

And Ashlyn had a vision that gained her memory back...

It's time for the Mask of Time to settle.

Then Will's latest vision that came at the wrong time:

To sense golden bonds of paths to the Tree of Eternity.

Ashlyn placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, giving me a encouraging smile. "I have a feeling that... there's something connected with all of these." I said, a little dazed. "I... I'm sorry I didn't tell you something..."

Ashlyn frowned, and rounded up the others. Once everyone was all ears, I started telling them my dream after I rose from the world of death. Then I told them about Ashlyn's dream, then Will's vision. "Are these supposed to be... the second and third verse of the prophecy?" Lloyd questioned.

I thought deeply as I saw the tents setting down. It's maybe a correct answer, but what's the first verse? I rose from death... yes...

In all the moments, the words suddenly connected into sentences, and with a alien strength urged me to speak it out:

_The Key blooms on the silver blood of risen death,_

_The Golden Lock engraved from the retrieved Mask of Time,_

_The door from the Lion of Dawn, the Guardian of the Path,_

_The Portal of Wisdom, yonder where the Golden Knight of the Sun stands,_

_The child of Moon and Sun must unite,_

_For darkness to fade to history._

After the words escaped my lips, blackness claimed me, and my body slumped onto the floor.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! XD**


	20. The formal ball

**SORRY if this update is REALLY late! I just came home from a relative's wedding, and now I'm flying on the keyboard for this. **

**Enjoy! XD **

* * *

"Reanne?"

"Hey, Rea, snap outta it!"

The voices rang in my ears as consciousness grabbed me and pulled me to opening my eyes, looking into the eyes of Will, Kai, Ashlyn and Zane. "OMG REA I THOUGHT YOU WERE FREAKING DEAD!" Ashlyn shook me violently until my hair was sprawled everywhere on my head. "H-hi, Ashlyn." I stammered, as she crushed me into a hug, grinning wildly.

Once the commotion was settled, we started talking about the prophecy. "It doesn't really sounds like a prophecy, you know. But there's information... about the Child of Night and Day uniting." Kai turned to me. I shrugged. "I'm the child of Night, because the Night represents Moon, and Day is Sun, which means it's the Golden Knight of Sun."

"And he might be involved with the Tree of Eternity, through the portal, of course." Jay commented. "And maybe... the three of us are..." Will mused. "We're the materials of the portal?" Ashlyn frowned. "Will's the door, me the lock, and Reanne the key to me. But we don't have anything that represents anything."

I nodded. I don't look a single bit of a key, Ashlyn have no resemble with a normal lock, and Will's too fit to be a door. "Wait, Will, what did the Lion said again?"

"Golden paths... they prophecy didn't say anything about golden paths!" Will stuttered. I scratched my head a little, confused. "Something about golden paths... Is there any golden paths in this world? Like, made out of solid gold?" I asked, especially the five elemental ninjas. They shrugged. "No one would do that." Cole had a hard tone in the voice. Everyone nodded with agreement, despite the hope dawning on the atmosphere. I sighed, and slumped on my sleeping bag.

This prophecy and dreams are hopeless to decipher, even if we all gave our best shot at it... But what can we do? I flopped over my ruffled sheets as my ears got reluctant to hear any of the discussions. But at least we have time... right? A few years before I die.

And I have a feeling it could be soon.

* * *

Hours flew by, and we were excused to our tents to spend the last night of the camp. Tomorrow, we were gonna have a formal ball at the center, and my dress was completely burned away into ashes, which the cause was completely non existent in their minds.

I tossed in my bed, my eyes refusing to close, my mind was charged with energy. Worse, the only thing I could ever think was the prophecy. I was itching to go out again to take a chilly stroll, but the fear to be caught by Ken and the serpentines made me convinced I was better to be stuck here. Golden path... golden path... where can I find anywhere that has a golden patches that forms a path? Kidnap King Midas? He doesn't even exist.

I glanced at the plastic window of the tent, watching as the peaceful moonlight filtered the gloomy darkness, which brought me a little smile on my face. I flapped back, and slammed my head on my comfy pillow.

Somehow I managed to sleep, looking at how violently Kai was shaking me and telling me to pack up my sleeping bag. I jolted up, and hastily rolled my sleeping bag into a clump of fabric, before attaching it onto my bag. Sensei Nokami glared at us when she saw we were the last one coming into the gathering line, and huffed before leading us back to the waiting buses.

Fortunately, we had a stop in the city for a hour, so there was enough time to shop for my formal attire and extra stuff to play on the bus. We were too caffeinated to sleep or play I spy. I went into a dress shop and bought something I fell into immediately. It was a gorgeous knee length silver dress, with chic designed layers of thin ruffles edging each layers, and a stylish floral patterns around the bodice, carefully studded with diamonds, and two very loose side short sleeves attached to the dress. I took a small comb with a white artificial blossom adorning it, and a pair of silver ballerina flats with two diamonds sown onto it.

I paid the cashier for the dress hurriedly, and the cashier folded it neatly into a bag before giving it to me, and I dashed for the bus.

I could barely recognize the center.

Seven days ago, it was a total showcase for violence and martial arts. Now, it transformed into a total white ballroom for the last event of camp. White flowers was hung up with baby pink and blue balloons with multicolored streamers, plus a red banner with a golden 'Congratulations!' printed on it.

There was a wide variety of mouthwatering food to chose from placed at a side, so delicious, heavenly looking it might let Zane go green with envy if he could. Even a chocolate fountain stood at a table, showering thick, rich chocolate liquid, accompanied by a small mountain of juicy fruits, waiting to be dipped into the chocolate.

Melodious music hummed from a nearby violin band, every euphonious note filled me, making me dreamy as I stared at the bands playing tune after tune, giving me a terrible urge to dance. Unfortunately, the Sons of Ares didn't take all the beauty in. I was greatly annoyed when they started to corrupt the beauty of the music by laughing hard and slapping their legs, then played with the chocolate fountain, before crashing on each other to get to the dressing rooms to change into formal attires.

I went into the dressing room, and found it was a total slumber party in it. thanks to the Sexy Killers. They were lounging around the leather seats that were supposed to be a changing stool for bags, gossiping and chattering rudely, the boxes of make up were stacked at the side, and some bags scattered across the marble floor. I felt Ashlyn's soul tightened as she glanced at Veronica, who was glaring at the blonde haired girl with pure hatred, before saying "Ooh, someone's here!".

The ginger haired girl from Girl Power, who was Seliene, gave me a assuring yet tired smile. "They're always like that. How I wish I can punch her in the face." I replied her smile with one, and told her to get some rest for the ball.

I ignored the stares and sarcastic laughs me and Ashlyn received, and stormed hastily into a changing corner.

As I let my hair off without the band, I tucked the flower hair clip onto my hair, and strapped my flats, and checked my face, which was lightly touched with make up. The girls outside were obiously starting to change too, thanks to the moaning and complaining about they had nothing to wear, or they look ugly, and expected compliments. I closed my ears for a second out of irritation, and departed. The Sexy Killers just finished changing. They were covered with shimmering, flouncy gowns sown with multicolored patterns, and hairdos I see from Teen Vogue, plus make up on their face so thick I could picture how close their face looked from a clown. Jewels adorned their fingers, and designer bags dangled from on their arms.

The Girl Power team was dressed simply yet beautifully. Seline was in a short sleeved orange gown with frilly edges on her bodice and royal patterns dotting her gown, which was layered with a faint shade of scarlet satin, matched with a almost transparent red jacket, wrist length silk gloves and her ginger hair tied into a bun, pinned with a golden band. She almost looked like someone from the royal family.

Ashlyn came out too, and she looked related to the princess. Worn in a royal purple elbow length lacy sleeved dress with golden edgings, a simple pattern of butterflies was printed on her left side of the gown, along with a maroon shawl with sophisticated patterns on it, matched with low heeled shoes that gave a peek of her toes.

As soon as the party started, the music got smoother, and the heavenly sound almost pushed my soul into a world of heavenly clouds where I floated so comfortably. But my heart insisted on going out, into the garden of the center.

"I'm going to the garden for myself, is that okay?" I asked Kai, who dressed in a smart tuxedo and had a red rose tucked in his pocket, matching the color of his tie. he nodded, and continued waltzing with Seliene, who was smiling happily, a curve of heavens in a girl's lips.

The garden was designed for calmness, yoga for the fighters to soothe themselves. The sign of yin yang printed on the center of all the beautiful green sculptures and marble statues. There was some mats on the freshly unfurled grass, for mediation and yoga exercises.

The minute I stepped out into the green beauty of nature, fresh breezes welcomed me, making my thoughts clear. The evening was shaded with a mixture of a color of the romantic midsummer purple, and the light hue of the freshly ripe oranges. Clouds like thin threads from a wool shirt streaked the sky. The gentle autumn breezes, carrying small lines of withered leaves with them, licked my hair and making the ruffles of my hair rustle like bushes.

The sun turned into a peaceful, round sphere hanging in the romantic evening sky, waiting for the moon to rise. I took another breath, and began wondering about the garden, letting my mind sink into the lush world of nature.

I was wondering through the maze when my eyes looped onto spotted sparkling on the grass. I held my breath for a brief moment, and craned my neck to have a better look at the source of light as the evening colors were replaced by deep sapphire blue, and the moon, as white as a pearl in the ocean, hung in the night.

It the most beautiful flower she had ever seen, a lovely shape for a rose, blossoming smooth and radiating such fascinating beauty. Light reflected its golden petals as it shimmered under the dark, like a star lingering in the universe. It's leaves were still green, but it was just like staring at emerald. I plucked it up both with fascination and curiosity, careful not to leave any golden petals drifting from the attractive blossom.

"It quite matches my suit, you know."

I whirled around, my heart almost leaping from my skin as I attempted to see the man interrupting my peaceful moment. It was a blonde haired guy, his hair streaking on his head like a wave of metallic golden liquid, perfect features decorating his glowing, pale skin. Golden eyes sparkled, and a hint of amusement tugged his lips as I stared at him blankly. He was wearing a french masquerade formal suit, with golden fabric and golden linings dotting his coat, and a gold and black staff dangling in his gloved hand. In another, he was holding another alluring spark of nature- a silver lily, its silver petals glowing lightly, as if there was a candle flickering inside it.

"Who are you?" I trembled with a little fright. A look at his face was enough to give me the creeps of a bad guy, like he was gonna catch and eat me. The man must've read my thoughts, because he laughed, a soft jingle of the bells, and gazed at me again. "Chill, I don't bite."

"Well, you look like you do."

"Never judge a book by its cover."

"Never listen to a stranger."

"You have a sharp tongue, don't you?" The guy mused, and gazed at the lily. "Beautiful beings of water nature. Never failed to dazzle me..." He looked up, and aa thought hit me immediately, striking me like a bowling ball. "You.. you're the Golden Knight of the Sun."

* * *

**And what happens? Thanks for reading! Stay tuned... for the next chapter! And I really like reviews! =D**


	21. Epilogue

***slams head to table* FINALLY, A FREAKING IDEA FOR THE CHAPTER! I was busy with a few fresh ideas my own original story, Agent Supernatural, but I think I need someone to beta read it and comment about it, though it's barely through halfway. So if you care to read this, its really a nice offer to give me a hand. and I was quite... ur... out of ideas after that chapter, but I'll try my best. AND... UMM... EH, *turns to Reanne* Is it the ending already? Yeeaaah... so... be sure to look for the sequel to this story... the Golden Phoenix! xD **

* * *

"As the matter of fact, yes."

I cringed, despite the confusing churning inside me like a unstoppable wave clashing in a sphere. The man smiled. "You can call me Jaspen." I cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "That's a pretty modern name."

Jaspen laughed again. "What were you expecting from me? The fact that I'm hundred years old?"

"And you're immortal, yes." I simply replied, randomly swaying back and forth.

"I am only 17 years old, man."

"Well, I would like to know more." I crossed my arms, staring into his golden eyes casually. "Like why are you here. Are you pitying us that the fact that we have to travel to that distance to only say hi to you and just come here?"

Jaspen didn't seem to be taken by the statement. "Well, second fact about me: this body standing in front of you is just a Dust holographic of me. I'm just coming to say hi." I huffed impulsively, but the back of my mind was stunned of my current attitude stamped on my face. I wasn't this type of person who suddenly goes sarcastic all over because of a important prophecy. "Hi." I pushed the thoughts into another world, focusing in reality. "Nice of you to come here, but I think you have something to say other than a hi."

"Well... yeah."

The man smiled faintly, and his body started to shimmer, and fade like power being blown by a small wind. "Find me, if you can. I was pretty shocked by the fact we share a similar destiny, though." I looked with awe as the last of him sparkled under the wind, slowly, until I was left staring at thin air under the strong light of the moon.

* * *

"So... you met him, and he just say hi, and said that you and him share the same destiny." Nya said, placing a hand on Kai. Jay cocked a eyebrow, intending to know more details, but I was out. "Yeeeaaah." I mumbled, and slumped on the paper floor. We returned to the Bounty the minute the ball ticked to the end, and I was the first one to crash in, almost scaring the Mailman and Nya.

"Well, its just too... direct." Ashlyn frowned.

Cole snored away at a corner without changing, and Lloyd was already roaming the kitchen for candies. Sensei was at the front of the table, thinking deeply while stroking his beard. "Well, he did send a message to you, am I right?"

"What? He only said hi." I frowned.

"Well, he said you are not alone in facing Lord Garmadon." Sensei mused. "You and him will combine into one, like the symbol Ying Yang, and defeat the Evil Lord once and for all."

My lips pursed into a thin smile, a mental thought stuck onto my mind like a to do note on a refrigerator.

"I'm visiting my brother."

* * *

One problem got into me almost immediately in the next day.

"Do you have any idea WHERE is it?" Will asked as we did our daily trekking in the bushy path located in the wide expanse of the Deep Tangle. I could see the slight glint of irritation in his eyes, but I tried my best to ignore it. Ashlyn stomped on the dirt, her head bowing down.

I bit the inner part of my lip, my emotions burning like a fat horse with spiked hooves dragging itself on the surface of my heart, and sometimes charge it, making me grinding my teeth even furiously. Will was true. I didn't have the slightest idea where was my brother's address.

"Well, we at least must have guesses." I suggested, which didn't bring WIll's spirit's up. "Chamber of Souls... where could it be?" Ashlyn addressed her thoughts to the thin air, which moved slowly in a gentle way, sweeping a few flower petals up. Where can souls be, other than the cemetery...?

Then a suggestion hit me like a hammer slamming on a gong.

* * *

**I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THIS LAME CHAPTER! DX BUT I'LL PROMISE A BETTER CHAPTER FOR THE SEQUEL, I PROMISE! =D**


	22. Thank You

Yeah, this story's finished, but I want to say something really important to you. Since KaitouKiwi set a thank you journal, I guess I can do so, in return for everything.

**Thank you.**

(okay, you're gonna think 'oh, no way I'm gonna read through a boring chapter of how this girl stretch a single thank you to a freaking few hundred words, I'm out of here. Sorry, but you desire as so, please leave)

Thank you all for supporting me till the end, thank you all for giving me everything for me to keep going, until I actually FINISHED a story! Yes, I am a super big procrastinator, and it is a huge news that I had achieved something, which is finishing something! :D I am so moved by all the silent motivation I received. I wouldn't be touching this new hobby of mine called 'writing' if it weren't all for you.

Since I'm really owing you guys something, I decide to reveal how I touched this writing hobby. Like how the youtubers 'draw my life' I'll just have my... 'write my writing life'. Lol.

When I was little, around the age of six or seven, I do have a wild imagination, and instead of write it out, I just doodle the storyline down, but never, ever finish them. XD I never even liked reading. I thought reading was for boring people. Little did I know, after two years, I became one of what my childhood said 'boring people'. The first book that I hooked on was the seventh book of Geronimo Stilton. After that, I became so obsessed with books, in the age of nine, I think that's how I got my glasses.

Then I got my laptop at the age of thirteen because my high school needs it, and I was abandoning books again, doing all the Facebook and Twitter and all the stuff online. I never even wanted to do anything productive, until I started reading again, and it was a huge, risky leap, because the last time I read was twelve, and I was reading a simple book called Princess Prizes, before I jumped to thirteen and started reading the Twilight Saga. How's that for 'too young for me', mom? XD

After starting my habit of reading again, my english eventually improved, but I don't know how. And then I started to go through my old books, and came across Bionicle. Inspired once again, instead of writing, I wrote down my very first fanfiction in the age of thirteen, March. Yes, I can still remember.

Then my friend Joelle caught me writing, and said I was writing really good. I didn't believe her, and think my stories are ridiculous, and I deleted them right after I wrote them. After that, I met a guy called Eugene, and he complimented the same thing as well. Still, I didn't believe him. yet I did follow as Joelle said to go into a site called FanFiction. I wasn't really in for posting my stuff, and started with my bionicle story I had written month ago. Nothing happened.

Disappointed, I placed forward another story that I did in one day flat, a fanfiction of the Inheritance Cycle. I never knew I would receive 2 reviews in one chapter, and was shocked, joyous, and completely blown off from the spot from that instant. It was one of the best moments of my life when my emails were filled with FanFiction activities.

Then, about Ninjago, this very story.

It was thanks to my brothers, I managed to open my eyes and see the four spinjitsu posters, to arouse the curiosity inside me. Then as I watched the episodes, I started to like it, and continued enjoying them till I started drawing stuff about it. And a thought struck me: Hey, why not write something about it?

At first, I was nervous. I hadn't wrote since forever. I was buried in Facebook, games and stuff like that.

I still wasn't really all for writing. I still didn't have the passion for it.

But I was just 'why not, it's just gonna be crap anyways.' And I sat there, typed for ten minutes or so on my pages, and just posted it in the Doc manager, and whoosh, I just throw my FanFiction account for a day and don't care about anything.

The next day, I decided to go on with my fanfiction, and wrote the second chapter, posted it online, and was shocked to find out there was FOUR reviews, Jay Nice, KirbyofRandom, Metaknightlover and, KaitouKiwi, a continuous supporter of my story, and also for Jay Nice. :) I was shocked, that a hasty product of mine can get something like that? Too good.

That time, I was a completely different person than a friend when I met a stranger. The most I can spit was 'hi', 'whatcha doin' and stuff like that. I was vulnerable with people I barely knew, but I feel really bad for the strangers that I had previously conversed with me staring at me as I talked so well with my good friends.

Then I just let the second chapter to light, and wait, and turns out I still got support. I was just too happy to say anything. Motivated, I started typing away for the next few chapters, my confidence growing. Turns out I gained the passion for it, and turned out to like this hobby. I never knew I would love writing, I just thought I can only draw for a living(wait, my drawings are crappy. 0.0). I do know that my writings are terrible, but I still kept on, since I love being with it.

Unfortunately my username was too obvious and Joelle spotted the story. Somehow I didn't like my friends in real life seeing my stories. They tend to tease me with it. XD

With my confidence growing, I decided to attend camps, meet with my teachers, meet new friends, and flipped a new leaf. I read more books, been productive, and somehow writing told me to improve my maths. Weird, but somehow that's really nice of my say Facebook is a maze. Once you're in, no way out. Not for me now. But that one I barely bothered.

I promise, I'll improve my grammar, my storyline, and my description details for you guys. I know it's really distracting, and I'm really surprised for you to stick to me till here.

All of those, all of the light that sparked to life in front of me, was because of you guys, your support, your faves, your reviews, your care about the story. Thank you, for everything you've gave me. Writing really changed my life, and revealed one of the things that I can actually do without struggling. Even the care had changed my real life. I wasn't the timid, shy people with strangers. I somehow became more happy, lively, because of you guys. :)

YEW FONG, OUT! XD


End file.
